


Silvertongue

by SynBarron (SamBarron)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aldrif is their older sister, Civil War Team Iron Man, Extremis, Gen, Hela is Loki's Daughter, I took Thanos' comic book reason, Loki (Marvel)-centric, More characters than named, New Family, Protective Siblings, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, old team was not a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBarron/pseuds/SynBarron
Summary: Question: what would change if Thor and Loki had a healthy relationship? What if Loki never wanted the throne? What if Thor never forget the inherent chaos of the storm?The answer: a lot





	1. Chapter 1

Thor and Loki are laying in the gardens, looking up at the night sky. 

“Why so anxious?”

“I'm not ready. I can't take the throne yet, but Father will not listen.” He sighs at his brother’s words, but agrees.

“I can always sabotage it. It will be no hardship.” He turns to look at his green eyes reflecting the stars.

“If you are caught-”

“I’ll play it off as a petty jealousy thing. And I can hide myself from both Heimdall and Father’s gaze.” He shrugs off his worries, vibrant green shining in mirth and anticipation.

“What are you planning?” 

He smirks and answers with, “Don't you trust me, big brother?” 

Once the chaos has diminished and Asgard is mostly back in peace, Thor corners Loki, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif hanging in the background.

“Jotun, Loki, really?” he hisses so the others can't hear.

“The coronation is off, is it not? And I gave us a reason to return to Jotunheim.”

“Except Father has expressedly forbidden going for revenge.”

“We are not going for revenge though.” He smiles a bit, but his frown doesn't waver. “Alright, alright, we won't go. We’ll let the heat die down some before we attempt to go and get more information.” He sighs after a moment.

“Everyone will be expecting me to go to Jotunheim anyways. I'm the hothead, remember?”

“There is no need to play into their stereotypes, Thor.” He claps a hand to his shoulder.

“Will you be by my side?”

“What kind of inane question is that?” Green eyes roll, making him chuckle slightly, turning to join the Warriors Three and Sif.

“When do we go?” Sif asks, not looking at Loki.

“Now.” Loki follows Thor and his friends as they go to Hemdall and ask for a passage to Jotunheim. 

Within seconds of landing in the realm of ice they're surrounded by Frost Giants, the Jotuns. The Warriors Three and Sif immediately start attacking, and Loki wants to sigh. If it was just him and Thor, like intended, there would probably be no fighting. One about to grab Sif gets his dagger in the throat, but Sif doesn't even acknowledge Loki. Thor is doing okay, and so are Hogun and Volstagg. He ends up shoving Fandral out of the way of one Jotun’s hand, only for it to enclose around his wrist. Instead of turning black with frostbite, like expected, Loki’s hand goes sapphire blue, the same color as the Jotun grabbing him. Fandral scrambles to his feet, even as the Jotun holding Loki loses his head due to his sword. He finds the Aesir staring at him in a sort of horror that makes him sneer. 

Panic claws its way up his throat. 

He searches for Thor, while trying his damndest to ignore his discolored arm, the blue slowly leeching upwards. Before he can reach his brother, the bifrost opens up and they're sucked back to Asgard, Odin seething in fury as they settle. Loki immediately wraps his arm in illusions to make it look Aesir. It passes in a blur as he fights to keep his panic contained, as he watches Odin strip Thor of his powers and banish him to Midgard until he can learn humility. His open palm keeps Loki quiet, trusting Thor to know what he's doing. Once he's gone, he doesn't move, even as Odin storms off, as Fandral whispers to his friends, as they toss him suspicious glances. He jerks when Heimdall lays a hand on his shoulder.

“My Prince?”

“Where is my Mother?” 

“The gardens.”

“Thank you, Heimdall. Please watch over my brother.”

“Of course, my Prince.” He nods and rushes off, heading directly for his mother. Frigga is standing under a blossoming tree when he gets there. 

“Loki.” He stops before his mother can hug him, the panic again raising. “Is something wrong, my son?” That startles a laugh from him.

“The All Father has deemed it necessary to banish Thor to Midgard for a lesson.” Pain flickers over Frigga’s face, and Loki takes a breath. “Then there's this.” He stops the illusion, showing how the majority of him is sapphire blue, his eyes probably red. He'd need a mirror to know for sure. “Mother, can you explain this?” Frigga seems to search for words, before stepping forward and laying a hand on his cheek.

“When your father went to war in Jotunheim, he found a babe left alone and brought his home and named him his heir. You, my child.” 

“I am not your child.”

“Yes, you are. You were my child the moment I set eyes on you, and nothing will stop that.” 

“Even though Thor is yours by blood and I am not?” Frigga seems to take a deep breath.

“He is not,” she whispers, and Loki goes still.

“He’s adopted too? Mother, you need you tell him. If he finds out like I did…” Frigga nods after a moment. Loki runs a hand through his hair, before focusing and returning to his Aesir form.   
“I'm going to talk to Father, see if he can tell me more about how he found me.”

“Are you upset?”

“Only that no one told me,” he answers honestly, leaving his mother under the tree. He finds Odin in his study and braces himself for a difficult conversation. “Father, may I enter?”

“Come in child.” He steps in, not shifting under his heavy gaze.

“A Jotun grabbed me, and instead of getting frostbite, I, myself, turned into a Jotun.” He stays silent for a long moment, then tells a story of how on his way home from Jotunheim he found the abandoned runt child of the King Laufey in a temple. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I felt there was no need.”

“No need? The entire time you raised me to believe that Jotuns are evil, vile, barbaric monsters, you've known that I, myself, was Jotun. You raised me to hate myself! How is that in any way okay?”

“Do not argue with me,” he snaps, standing up. Loki's mouth clicks shut, and Odin sits back down. He goes on a rant about how he felt it was for the best, only to fall asleep midway. For a few moments, he just stares at him, then huffs and leaves. 

“Classic, Odin, real classic. Use Odinsleep to get out of a conversation you know you're wrong in,” he mutters heading towards the gardens in search of his mother again. “Mother.” Frigga looks up with a soft smile. “Father is in Odinsleep.”

“You must take the throne then.”

“What? Why can't you?”

“You are his heir, and your brother is not here.” Loki grimaces, about to say that he is not Odin’s son, until a thought flickers through his head. Best not burn that bridge yet.

“Mother, I have never wanted that throne.”

“Oh, I know child. But still, it is your responsibility.”

“I want Thor back,” he pouts. Frigga lays a gentle hand on his cheek and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

Loki stares at the mirror, dropping the Aesir glamour, studying his sapphire blue skin. His magic lashes out in anger and frustration, shattering the image. He paces around his room until he forces herself to calm down and fix the mirror. He makes himself study the raised markings objectively, summoning pictures of Laufey and Farbauti to compare them. He really is their son. His magic swells before he calms himself, going to sit in the middle of his bed, eyes closed, breathing even. The darkness wavers until he's standing in front of Thor.

“Loki?” He reaches out, only to pass right through him. 

“Sorry, astral projection.” There are three mortals behind him. 

“Is something wrong?”

“Odin is asleep, so I'm sitting on the throne.” Thor winces, and he nods. “I need you home. I found out something while we were on Jotunheim and once we got back.”

“I'm pulling a blank on how exactly to get home.” Loki pauses, brain whirling. “Loki?”

“Don't you trust me, big brother?”

“Less so when you say that,” he mutters, running a hand through his hair. He just grins, his mirage vanishing in a swirl. His eyes fly open, grinning widely. Scrambling from his bed, he walks quickly to the bifrost, stopping next to Heimdall.

“My King?” Loki wrinkles his nose and he chuckles.

“Are we friends, Heimdall?” He raises an eyebrow, gold eyes staring at him.

“I believe so.” He grins again. 

“See, I need Thor home for reasons. I have a plan to get him home quicker, if you're willing to play along?” His eyebrow stays up, and he watches him. “I just need you to let the Warriors Three and Sif go to Thor. Then, don't let them back until Thor can come too.” He sighs after a moment, shaking his head.

“Alright, Prince Loki.” 

“Thank you, Heimdall, I appreciate it.” He moves back to the palace, good luck holding when he practically runs into just the people he was looking for. He gets glares and silence. Okay, he might hurt them a little in his plan. Just a little. “Well, hi.”

“We know,” Sif sneers at him, and Fandral shifts uneasily. 

“Congratulations, it's always good to know things,” Loki says slowly.

“We know that you're a monster.” He blinks slowly at the female warrior, tilting his head slightly.

“Pity, isn't it, that Thor’s coronation was ruined? By Jotuns no less,” Loki muses, watching understanding dawn across their faces. “Anyways, as your King, there is a decree that no one is to contact or help Thor in any way. Good day.” He turns and saunters down the hall, halfway down conjuring an image that keeps walking while he slips around a corner, watching them whisper amongst themselves.

“Loki.” Loki spins around to smile innocently at his mother.   
“What are you doing?”

“I want Thor home.” He shrugs, glancing back over his shoulder in time to see the four hurry off towards the bifrost. How easy it is for them to disregard his word. “So, I'm bringing him home.” Frigga studies him for a minute. 

“Your plans do tend to work, and I haven't known you to lose unless on purpose.”

The Destroyer hits the ground, instantly focusing on Thor, Loki controlling it from Asgard.

“We really going to do this, Loki?” Three mortals and the four warriors stare in shock as the weapon starts attacking the god of thunder. Loki keeps in mind that he's without his powers, not exactly pulling his hits, but still holding back. He mostly smacks around the Aesir, only focusing on the mortals when he knows Thor or the Aesir can protect them. Loki pauses, making the destroyer pause too. “Loki?”

“Don't you trust me, big brother?” His eyes go wide seconds before he has the destroyer backhand him. He flies back, skidding across the asphalt, not getting up. The Destroyer mimics Loki’s in the empty throne room. He's pacing as one of the female mortals run to Thor's side. He has one hand tapping a rapid beat against his thigh, biting his thumb on the other. When Thor falls unconscious, Loki, looking out of the Destroyer, takes a step towards him, muttering under his breath. A power surge has the Destroyer wrapping an arm around the woman and walking backwards a bit. “Peace. He'll be okay,” Loki says through the Destroyer, using it to shield the woman as Mjolnir returns to Thor, lightning crashing down on him.

“That hurt.” Thor glares at him.

“Sorry. I couldn't think of anything else that would work.” 

“No, it was a good idea, and it did work. Just hurts.” Loki creates a temporary pathway, stepping from Asgard to Midgard in the span of a few moments.

“Let me see.” He tilts his chin to the side, letting his grasp it to examine his busted lip and fractured jaw. His hands glow green, the same shade as his eyes, healing the wounds. “Better?”

“Much. Thank you.”

“Of course. It was my fault.” He frowns at that.

“No-”

“It was Thor, all of it.”

“You gave me a way out. I didn't take it. Now come meet my new friends.” He tugs him over to the three mortals. “Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, and Erik Selvig. Meet my brother, Loki.” He shakes their hands with a bright smile.

“I didn't hurt any of you, did I?” He gets three negatives, easing some of his stress. “Thank the Norns.”

“You only attacked us when they had a chance to get between us,” Darcy says after a stunned moment.

“I hold no ire towards you three.” Loki shrugs.

“I'm so confused.” Erik stares at him.

“I simply wanted my brother home, and this was the quickest way to do so.”

“Why?”

“Why what, Dr. Foster?”

“Why do you want him home so bad? They made it sound like you wanted him gone for good.” He motions towards the Aesir.

“I am currently on the throne because Thor is here, and Odin used Odin sleep, a coma, to get out of an argument he was losing. I dislike the responsibility and desire to shove it onto Thor as soon as possible.” 

“What were you two arguing about this time?” Thor turns an exasperated look on him.

“Why do you automatically assume it's my fault?”

“Because you and Mother are the only ones that can win an argument against him. And you're the only one willing to do so.” He snickers, not bothering to disagree.

“I'm adopted.” He does a double take.

“I'm sorry. What?” He allows his true colors to bleed through. Pale skin going sapphire blue, green eyes going red, black hair remaining the same.

“He found me, the runt child of Laufey, abandoned in a temple.” He returns to his Aesir form.

“Loki, that doesn't-”

“I know. Trust me, I know.” The Aesir warriors move to Thor’s side, glaring at Loki in distrust.

“What happened?” Thor asks him. He shrugs.

“I needed a reason to send the Destroyer. They made it easy.” He frowns at him for another minute, then turns his attention to the warriors.

“What happened?”

“He tried to forbid us from helping you,” Sif answers, righteous fury all encompassing her. Thor goes very still.

“Tell me they didn't.” He turns back to Loki, face carefully blank.

“I can be very persuasive, and I needed a reason to send it.”

“How long? How long did it take them to commit treason against their king?” 

“Five sentences." His jaw twitches, but he stays silent. They spend a few more moments there, Loki attached to his brother's hip, the Aesir looking down on him and the mortals, completely missing Thor’s anger. 

As soon as the bifrost closes, Heimdall alerts them to a situation on the rainbow bridge. They rush out there and find several Jotun moving out of a portal and towards Asgard. Loki stays by his brother up until an eleven foot tall Frost Giant hits him hard enough to send him skidding across the bridge. He can't help the scream ripped from him as he slips off the edge. Thor just manages to grab his hand before he plummets into the void, but just barely, and he can feel himself slipping with every motion either of them makes. A Jotun looms over Thor, and Loki reacts instantly, conjuring and throwing a dagger, the harsh movement tugging his hand from Thor's. 

Horror contorts his face as he falls into the darkness beneath them.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick Fury motions for Barton to join him and Selvig.

“I thought I asked you to watch over things here, Agent Barton.”

“I see better from a distance, Director.” He rolls his eye, but turns to the scientist. 

“What's happening?”

“Well, it keeps fluctuating, like someone is opening it, but nobody is.”

“If it's a doorway, doesn't that mean there's another side? Maybe someone is trying to enter from that side.” Nick and Selvig look at Barton, then the portal made by the Tesseract. The alarms signaling another flux go off, and this time a tall man steps through. He's about 6'6, gaunt, pale, with large shadows under wide ice blue eyes, and wild black hair down to his shoulders. The spear in his hand has Nick pulling a gun out. 

“Loki?” His head tilts at Selvig’s voice. “You're Thor's brother. We met in New Mexico, remember?”

“Erik Selvig.” He walks towards the scientist, ignoring the guns leveled on him.

“Are you okay? You look different. Sick, almost.” He doesn't respond, instead quickly tapping his chest with his spear, making him gasp, eyes going ice blue, just like his.

“Grab the Tesseract,” he orders, and Selvig immediately complies. Nick fires, but he just bats it away with his spear, sending a blast at the agents trying to enter the room. He starts laughing as agents surround him, killing half and tapping the other half with his spear. Nothing they do is touching him, and he manages to grab Barton, his eyes now ice blue. This is not going to end well.

Everything hurts. Not just physically either. Every fibre is on fire. The longer he's away from him, the better he feels. His mind is utter chaos at this point. Torn to shreds by the void, then picked to pieces by him. But it's a good thing. A painful, but good thing. Chaos can only help him at this point. It can hide him. 

Loki relishes in the power and adrenaline rush he gets as the mortals kneel for him in the streets of Germany. Except for the one old man. He's staring at him defiantly, age, not fear, making him shake. He raises his spear- he hates spears- and fires. The blast ricochets off of a red, white, and blue shield. 

“You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing over everyone, we ended up disagreeing.”

“Captain America, Steve Rogers, the soldier out of time." He tilts his head, lips stretching in a parody of a grin. Maybe… He barely manages to deflect his attack. After getting him riled up, and letting him get a few minor hits in to know he's not fragile, he leaves a shot to his head open that he takes. He does hit his knees, but nothing else changes. So that's a no for Rogers. Before he can get up, whirring sounds behind him.

“Don't try it, reindeer games.” Hmmm, well, his helmet does have horns on it. He holds out his wrists, not resisting as Iron Man cuffs his hands. They lead him to a quinjet, one Agent Natasha Romanoff is flying. About midway through the flight, lighting fills the sky, and Loki sinks in his seat. “What's wrong? Scared of a little lightning?” Tony Stark mocks, so he tosses him an unamused look.

“I know what follows it.” He frowns, probably noticing his eyes are green now. He's yanked from the aircraft before Stark can comment. The next moment, he's on the ground, looking up into Thor's worried and upset face. He picks a twig from his hair. “Missed you too.”

“Where is the Tesseract?” He laughs.

“What are you expecting? Me to have it in my shirt?” He laughs again, sitting down to lean against a tree.

“I am not in a gaming mood, Loki.”

“No sentiments of missing me, big brother?” He's still grinning.

“I thought you were dead.”

“Did you mourn?”

“We all did. Our father-” Keep the chaos at the front. Ignore the pain in the blue so familiar. It's a struggle to keep the fractured parts of his mind at the forefront.

“Your father. Adopted, remember?”

“Loki, come home.” His true mind throbs with longing. He does miss home, but he can't, not yet.

“Why? With the power of the Tesseract, I will rule these mindless sheep.” Confusion fills his eyes.

“Listen to me Loki-” Iron Man slams into Thor, knocking him away from him.

“I'm listening.” A smirk flits across his face as the two start to fight.

Thor looks around the table at the Avengers, not sure how he feels about them. There's a pit in the bottom of his stomach whenever he thinks of his brother.

“What's his move, Thor?” He turns his frown on Steve Rogers.

“He has an army of Chitauri that will win him Earth. They are not of this world, nor Asgard, nor any other known world. Their payment, I'd suspect, is the Tesseract.”

“You don't sound too sure.” Romanoff is studying him closely, and Thor has the urge to pull up the mask he gives Asgard. He does not find her trustworthy.

“My brother does not behave like this. He has never desired to rule.” While many think he does due to his ambition, a throne would stifle him. He would not be able to travel as he does. His actions would have to be based on the citizens. That would smother much of his brother's personality and creativity.

“I don't think we should focus on his thoughts. His head is obviously a bag of cats. You can smell the crazy on him.”

“Take care of how you speak of him,” he says, frowning again at Banner this time. “He is my brother.”

“He killed 80 people in two days.”

“He is still my brother.” He glares at Romanoff, who is still staring at him. 

“So, he's building another portal. That's why he needs Erik Selvig.” Banner changes the subject.

“Selvig?”

“He's an astrophysicist.”

“He's a friend.” Which Loki knows. What are you up to now, Loki?

“Well, he's got him under some mind control spell. Along with one of ours.” Romanoff meets his eyes again.

“Something isn't right.” Thor sits in an open seat with a sigh.

“What do you mean?”

“My brother has the ability to pull knowledge straight from a person's mind. He had no need to take him.”

“Then why-”

“That's why I said something isn't right. My brother could have taken the information and the tesseract, then driven everything alive completely mad and leveled the building.”

“He came out of the portal looking like shit, so maybe he just couldn't.”

“Do you have video of it?” Fury nods and pulls it up. Thor watches, fury and pain building at how hurt his brother looks. Then his eyes flick towards the camera and his blood freezes. “Stop.” The video pauses, giving him a clear view of his face. “Norns.”

“What?”

“His eyes are not that color. They are green, not ice.”

“He made them green right before you grabbed him.” Thor frowns at Stark as the man enters.

“Earth better hope that whoever is in his head is only a viewer, and hasn't shattered his mind.”

“Why?”

“Because my brother does not lose unless on purpose. So, if he is truly wanting Earth for his own, he will get it. And if whoever in his head is more than a viewer, controlling him instead, we’re screwed.”

“It's one against us. And we have him locked up.” He's seen the cage they placed his brother in. A few inches of glass cannot stop a mage like Loki. Which tells Thor this is exactly what he wanted. Now, he just needs to find out why.

“My brother does not lose unless on purpose. Ever.”

“How can we tell what his intentions are then?” 

“Let me ask him a question.” He just has to make sure it is the right question.

“A question?”

“Just one. His answer will let me know just how bad this is.”

“You're certain?”

“I know my brother.” Fury nods and motions for Romanoff to lead him to the container his brother is in. “Loki.” He's at the glass in a second.

“Thor,” he purrs. “Come to visit me?”

“Why did you send the destroyer after me?”

“Well, if you came home, I'd have to give up the throne.” He starts to walk away. “What's wrong with me ruling these mindless mortals, Thor? Don't you trust me, big brother?” It makes him freeze, and when he turns, his eyes are ice blue, staring at him. He doesn't respond, turning back and leaving. When he reaches the room with the others, they're all staring at him.

“And?”

“There is definitely someone in his head.” And he's going to kill whoever it is for daring to break his brother.

“Do we need to worry about him taking over?”

“Yes.” Not really. He's still in control of his head. But whatever his plan is, it needs them to think they're in danger of him taking over. So, he'll make them believe it. Thor knows when to follow his brother's lead. 

How can he not after all these years?

“So, he is insane.” The lightning under his skin wants to leap out at her derision, but he forces it back.

“He's always insane, Agent Romanoff. His last statement though, about trusting him? All Hel is going to break loose.” A rumble shakes the helicarrier. His brother's plans are always so destructive after that phrase. After getting knocked around by the Hulk, he goes to see his brother, only to find him outside the glass. “Loki?”

“Thor.” He reaches for him and ends up with a foot in the small of his back, shoving him into the container. He turns and slams Mjolnir into the glass, cracking it. Loki taps the crack once, before moving to the button that will release the container from the helicarrier. “You always fall for that, big brother.” The container plummets.

Loki hears Tony Stark walk into the penthouse of his tower. He's laying across the mortal's couch, overlooking the city.

“It's such a gorgeous city, a gorgeous view,” he says softly, hoping his magic holds.

“Would you like a drink?” He hums, swinging his legs off the couch to saunter towards him.

“Sounds nice.” His spear clinks against his arc reactor.

“Performance issues. Happens to the best of us.” He smirks with a shrug, but Loki just grins. He loves being right. There is something odd about the light in his chest, what Barton called an arc reactor.

“Rather large tower, Dr. Stark. Compensating for anything?” Shock fills his face, and Loki's smirk grows. “Do you really believe you have a chance of winning this?”

“Let's do a head count here. We've got one super soldier, two super spies, your demigod big brother, me, and a giant rage machine. Do you really think you can win?” Stark pours himself a glass of scotch.

“I have an army.”

“We have the Hulk.” Hulk. Perfect. He grins at him.

“It's a pity you're not in your suit.” His eyes widen as Loki moves closer. “I do hope it's fast enough. Your citizens need you.” A flicker of confusion crosses his face before Loki grabs him by the jaw and throws him through the window he was admiring the view from. He downs the rest of Stark's scotch, moving to the roof as Thor lands.

“Brother, stop this madness.” A jagged smile is his only response before lunging, knife in hand. He seems to be focused on trying to hit him in the head, causing a sharp bubble of relief. When he finally manages to land a hit, he's off balance and it's nothing more than a glancing blow. It's not enough, and Loki ends up planting his foot on his chest and kicking him off the building. He goes back down a few floors, heading for his spear that dropped some time in his fight with Thor, and notices the spider is with Selvig, who’s no longer under his control. He's pointing at his spear while talking to the assassin. The failsafe. A roar behind him makes up his mind. It's time. He kicks the spear down to Selvig’s feet, then he turns to face the Hulk.

“Give it your best shot,” he taunts, not fighting when he grabs his leg and starts tossing him around like a rag doll. He leaves once he's laying in a crater in the marble floor, unmoving. With a groan, he sits up, clutching at his head. “Thanks Dr. Banner. Concussion. The joy,” he mutters. Green smoke curls around his fingers as he runs them through his hair, easing the pounding in his skull. He hums, relaxing back in the crater. Movement catches his attention, drawing him to the windows overlooking the still open portal. Iron Man is flying a nuclear bomb into the wormhole. The explosion is massive and takes out the Chitauri mothership, if the way they all drop dead is any indication, but he knows it left only a small dent in the Mad Titan’s army. The faint ‘close it’ coming from the spider's comm makes him frown, eyes flicking back up to Stark, still on the other side of the gate. The Widow does as told, shutting the portal down, and Loki pulls on the suit with his magic. With his help, he manages to slip through before it closes, and he watches him fall back to the earth. He's about to interfere again when Dr. Banner, still in Hulk form, catches him. A careless wave of his hand has the city reforming around him, fixing all the damage he caused.

His magic did hold up. 

He heads back to Stark's bar, searching for anything familiar. His hand eventually closes around a bottle of vodka.

“Loki? Wanna come here?” He sighs at Thor's yell, putting the bottle back and teleporting down beside him. The Hulk immediately roars.

“Can we please not yell? My head aches.”

“Hulk no listen to-” he starts shouting.

“Calm,” he snaps, and Dr. Banner stares at him in shock, holding his pants up, as he shrinks, no longer green. “When did you figure it out?” He turns to his brother.

“Since you said you'd rule over the mortals with the power of the tesseract.” He hums, pleased with the knowledge that he knew since the start. “Who was in your head?” He flinches, happiness draining away.

“The Mad Titan.” Thor stares at him in horror.

“Loki-”

“I'm okay. Now, at least.” He shrugs off the discomfort his moniker causes. 

“Who's the Mad Titan?” Stark asks, sitting up.

“The leader of the little army you just saw,” he answers, motioning to the now empty sky.

“He's coming here?”

“It'll be years since I didn't hand over the tesseract as promised, but yes. He's in search of the Infinity gems.”

“Infinity gems?” Captain America asks, dislike of him clear.

“Like the tesseract.” Thor narrows his eyes, but doesn't elaborate on his answer.

“Why?” Loki sighs at the Widow’s question, eyeing the cuffs now in his brother's hands in distaste.

“I swear to Hela, if that has the matching muzzle, I'm going to be furious.” Thor gives this grimace that makes him sneer. “Anyways, the Mad Titan is obsessed with Lady Death. Every world he goes to he kills half of the population in an effort to prove his love to her. She actually hates him for it, since it makes her work more. If he gets all the gems, all he has to do is snap his fingers and half of the entire universe dies.” He holds out his hands for Thor, not fighting when he cuffs him. He pulls out the muzzle, and he immediately steps back.

“I'm sorry, Loki.”

“Why are you apologizing? He deserves it,” Barton snarls, hand tight on his bow. 

“Look around, Little Hawk. There is no damage. No civilian here got hurt. I didn't touch your farm. I gave you the order to retaliate with equal force, then sent you after her in specific.” He makes a harsh motion at Romanoff. “It's interesting how that works.” 

“What are you saying?” Dr. Banner’s still holding up his pants. 

“I told you. He doesn't lose unless on purpose,” his brother replies, pride clear. There's more that Loki could have done. Of course there was, there always is. He just didn't want to. He has no use of a throne. That would be stifling, forced to listen to the masses. No, Thor can keep the throne. Especially since he obviously knows when Loki's plans are for the better.

“You pulled me from the wormhole.” His gaze shifts to Stark.

“Yes.”

“You killed nearly 100 people,” Rogers accuses. Loki levels him with a sneer.

“My mind was in shatters. I was certifiably insane. However, the longer I spent away from the Mad Titan, the less I reacted with such violence. I regret every innocent person I harmed in my quest to escape his clutches.” Thor tugs him to face him, muzzle in hand. He lets him latch it on, prepared to leave without anymore arguing.

“Wait!” They all turn and find a mortal teenager running towards them. “Wait.”

“Kid,” Rogers stops her, “you shouldn't be here.” She ignores him, looking directly at Loki.

Brave mortal. What slur will be spit at the would be dictator of her world?

“Is your magic the same color as your eyes and armor?” Loki nods slowly. “Thank you.” That was… unexpected. Unable to talk, Loki just quirks an eyebrow. “Your magic stopped the building from collapsing on us.” He shrugs off the gratitude.

“He fixed the entire city. I doubt he intentionally helped you.” The girl's emerald green eyes go cold as she looks at Barton. 

“My building is directly across from Dr. Stark’s. It was the first one hit. He held it up the entire time he was, apparently, intentionally losing while making it appear like he was winning. And I know for a fact that it wasn't just my building that he helped. A friend called me midway through because she was walking towards where I was and saw the damage. She was attacked and claimed the earth rose and pierced them through the chest, green smoke surrounding the base of the spikes. So yeah, thank you.” Loki gives a little bow, accepting it this time. Perhaps some mortals are not so bad. Many in Asgard would dismiss his help on principle. “And good luck with,” she waves her hands at the restraints, “whatever.” Loki nods with a wink. A light blush dusts her cheeks. Thor chuckles, shaking his head.

“Alright, Loki. Tesseract?” He rolls his wrists, and the tesseract starts floating above his hands. “Ready?” He nods, and Thor's eyes narrow at him. “Of course you are. Goodbye, shield brothers and sister. It was an honor to fight by your side.”

“Yeah, Point Break. Stop by whenever you want.” Stark pats his arm, and Thor points at Loki.

“Don't even.” He blinks at him innocently. “I know damn well you took that nickname as a challenge.” He tilts his chin up. “Can we please just stick with hero? I like that one.” He snorts, rolling his eyes. He only says it mockingly, to poke at the stereotype the Aesir have placed him in. The Captain steps forward.

“Good luck, Thor.” He tosses a wary look at him. He growls under the weight of Rogers' disapproval.

“Loki.”

“You hurt and scared a lot of innocent people,” Rogers says, tone way too condescending for his taste. This growl is louder and the step forward too obvious to ignore. His grip on his shield tightens. Thor's hand lands on his shoulder.

“Heimdall.” Seconds before the bifrost opens on them, Loki hears the girl speak again.

“I can't tell if you're arrogant or stupid, Captain America.” Perhaps he will seek her out should he want amusement on Midgard. When they land, he notices the Einherjar armed and ready, Odin’s smug face, his mother unable to stop worrying her hands despite her blank facade, and the neutral expression of Heimdall. How to play this, how to play this… that works.

“Remove it.” The muzzle comes off at Odin’s command.

“Hello Father.” He gives a cocky grin, even as Thor steps forward.

“Father, he is inno-” Loki doesn't hesitate in using his elbow to shove him, nearly sending him sprawling. He slowly turns to glare at him but Loki simply raises an eyebrow. The warriors all have their weapons leveled on him. Odin sends Thor and Frigga away, focusing on Loki.

“Frigga is the only reason you are alive, and you will never see her again.” He recoils at the threat. “Put him in the cell.” He doesn't resist as they lead him to the dungeons, not reacting as the door slides shut, magic forming a barrier to keep his magic inside the cell. But why resist when he's exactly were he wants to be?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on adding another chapter today even though I have nearly 90 pages of this story already written, but life just decided to fuck over my day... so distraction. Yay!

“Would you like to explain just why you stopped your brother from explaining that the Mad Titan was in your head?” Loki opens his eyes to find Frigga standing in his cell. No, wait.

“Your illusion is magnificent, I almost believed you were actually here.”

“Loki.”

“Mother.”

Frigga sighs, “Why? Why did you stop him? You could've avoided this punishment.”

“That would be counterproductive,” Loki points out, eyes closing again.

“What?”

“He tore my mind into tatters.” It's said quietly and makes Frigga stop. “I haven't had any time to fix the damage, until now.”

“Odin-”

“Doesn't care.” He sits up, swinging his legs off the bed. “I'm nothing more than a puppet ruler for Jotunheim. At least, that's what's expected of me.” Green electricity flickers between his fingers. “I suppose it's a pity I've never desired any throne, yes?”

“He has grown to care for you.” Loki immediately scoffs.

“Mother, you can't lie to me about his emotions. It's not going to work.”

After a moment of silence, Frigga says, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“There are a few books in my room I would appreciate. To help relieve my boredom, of course.”

“Of course. And which shelf are these on?” She’s giving him a knowing look, not that it matters.

“Above my bed.”

“I will bring them down.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Frigga smiles softly, vanishing from sight. A handful of minutes pass before Frigga steps into sight, arms full of books.

“Interesting topic,” she comments, placing the books on the table. Yes, he knows. This topic is almost unheard of on Asgard.

“I thought you weren't allowed to visit me?” Loki asks ruefully, watching his mother's mirage flicker slightly. Frigga shrugs.

“As if it would stop me.” That makes him laugh, knowing it to be true. “Why this particular topic?” 

“Odin will not be in power forever. Eventually, it will be Thor on the throne.” He picks up the top book, it's on Jotun culture, and turns to his marked page. “Mother, how close are you and Uncle Frey?”

“Very.”

“Enough that he knows Thor and I were adopted?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

“Do be careful with whatever you're planning.” Loki just smirks, and Frigga fades from view again.

A few weeks pass by, spent on poking his cage with his magic, searching for a crack. There's always a crack, you just have to know how to look. He finds it one day as he practices with his Jotun magic and wants to crow in victory. The all knowing, all powerful, all father made the mistake of thinking he would hate his genetics. He knows better than to disregard anything just because those around him hate it. Besides, he's known for ages that Odin was a racist warmonger with a superiority complex. Anything he says about anyone not Aesir should be ignored. Now that he's aware the cage isn't warded against his Jotun magic, it's all too easy to slip out and head for Alfheim, leaving an illusion in his place. 

“Loki.” Frey startles slightly as he appears in front of him.

“Uncle.” A quick glance around the office ensures they're alone.

“I heard you were… preoccupied, on Asgard.”

“Imprisoned,” he corrects, trailing his finger over the books on the shelf closest to him.

“How did you escape?” He doesn't answer, opening the book.

“Mother tells me you two are close enough to know she was never pregnant.” He doesn't look away from the book, noting things to try.

“I'm aware, yes.”

“And it was never deemed important enough to tell us? Tell me? Especially since the Aesir use the Jotuns as the monster that eats the naughty kids?” Loki flicks his gaze up once, finding him impassive.

“The All Father forbade it.”

“Ah, the All Father. He who intends to use me as he perceives you: a mindless puppet.” He doesn't need to look to know he struck a nerve. Hook.

“Careful Nephew, you're bordering on treasonous talk.”

“And?” Line.

“There is actually something I wish to discuss with you.” And sinker.

“Oh?” He raises an eyebrow, closing the book and memorizing the title.

“Do you intend to take the throne on Jotunheim as Laufey’s son?” Frey’s face is still carefully blank.

“I have no use for a throne, unless it's a necessity,” he admits.

“With your help, it won't be.” He waits. “Currently, Laufey’s distant cousin, Gimr, is on the throne, but it's a shaky hold since there is little connection between the two.”

“I have a better hold. You wish for me to support him. Why?”

“He has a daughter, Gerdr. I wish to marry her.” He doesn't squirm under Loki’s scrutiny.

“An alliance, yes?”

“You don't think I'm capable of love?” Frey smirks at him.

“I think you have an ulterior motive, especially since I know you miss Vanaheim.” He's making plans and discarding them as he talks. “An alliance between Alfheim, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, and Asgard, once Thor is on the throne,” he muses, tapping a light rhythm on the book still his hands. “Midgard too, if I can twist it right.” Niflheim as well. Hela’s his daughter after all. “Alright. I can work with that.”

“Are you going to explain how you escaped your supposedly inescapable prison?” He smirks, bringing up his Jotun form with ease.

“Magic.”

Loki slips into the treasure vault with practiced ease, avoiding all the guards and security measures. There's no hesitation as he lifts the Casket of Winter, dangling it by the handle from his fingertips. His skin starts to turn sapphire blue from the cold seeping from the ancient Jotun artifact. He momentarily eyes the Tesseract, but leaves it on its pedestal, weary of Infinity gems for now. He travels through the branches of Yggdrasil, exiting the tree of life just outside the Jotunheim palace.  


“State your purpose,” one of the guards snarl at him.

“I seek an audience with King Gimr.”

“And you are?”

“Prince Loki of Asgard.” He waits patiently, thinking of all his options. The guard returns and leads him inside until they come to the throne room. Gimr is on the throne, a woman on either side of him. He studies the markings on both women, noting the similarities between his own and the one on Gimr’s right. That must be Farbauti, Laufey’s wife, his birth mother. Perfect. He bows. “King Gimr.”

“Aesir prince.” Rude, for one. “What do you want?”

“I've come with a proposition.”

“What use is anything you say to me?”

“Plenty.” He gives a charming smile. “See, I can secure your hold on the throne, since the only reason you have is your distant relationship to Laufey. Didn't he have a son?”

“Not a living one,” he scoffs. Farbauti grimaces slightly.

“I can secure your hold, and give you the Casket of Ancient Winters. All I ask for in return is, if she is agreeable,” Loki turns to the other woman, “Lady Gerdr, correct?” Gerdr nods, watching him closely. “If you are agreeable, My Uncle, Lord Frey, desires your hand in marriage. I also ask that when my brother, Thor, is on the throne, you enter a peaceful alliance with Asgard.”

“And why should I believe anything you say, Aesir?” In a fake show of anger, this is going exactly as he planned, he summons the Casket, brandishing it at the Jotun, the cold turning him blue again.

“I am trying to fix my ancestors wrongs, trying to make our future better. You could at least pretend to consider my words!”

“What sorcery is this?” They're staring at him in shock.

“No sorcery.” He smirks. “I am Loki Odinson, the Prince of Asgard. But I am also Loki Laufeyson, the rightful ruler of Jotunheim. Accept my proposition, Cousin, or I'll take the throne and do it myself.” It's a threat the entire room knows he can fulfill, standing proud in his Jotun form, Laufey and Farbauti’s markings clearly mixed on his skin. “Do hurry, dear cousin. I’m on a schedule, and you're running out of your allotted time.”

Loki strolls down the street, listening to the chaos of New York. He’s actually looking for this little ice cream shop he saw the first time he was in New York. It's either this street or-

“Hi,” a bright, energetic voice interrupts his thought process. He looks down into emerald green eyes. They’re slightly darker than his own.

“You're the one who spoke to me while I was muzzled like an errant mutt.” A bright smile and a nod.

“You look lost.”

“There's an ice cream shop around here that I've been craving.” She is proving to be just as amusing as he thought she would be.

“Frozen Twist,” a new voice says, and his attention is drawn to a short girl with black hair and golden whiskey eyes.

“Yes, that one.” The redhead glances at her Starkphone.

“Want company? Kana and I have an hour to spare.” Loki blinks a few times.

“You willingly want to spend time with the god of lies, mischief, chaos, and fire who attacked your city just a month ago?”

“Quinn,” Kana responds instantly, “doesn't understand the concept of fear.” Loki has to laugh at the bland statement.

“So, Quinn, Kana, want ice cream?” They agree, and Loki wonders at the preservation instincts of the mortals as they walk. His order makes the workers and the two mortals stare. “What? I've only had ice cream once, vanilla, and I want to try the rest.” Not to mention, he might have a bit of a sweet tooth. Thor is worse, though.

“One scoop of every flavor, coming up.” 

“Um, sir, that'll be 73.46.” The kid behind the cash register looks nervous and fidgety.

“Add in whatever these two are getting.” Their protests have no effect, the teen listening to him immediately. 

“82.89.” He swipes his card. Quinn snickers beside him.

“You have a credit card?”

“I've had an account since the first bank here on Earth opened. So, yes, credit card.” He smirks at the redhead, conjuring two 100 dollar bills. “The interest I've accrued on said account puts me a bit under Dr. Stark. Here, a tip.” He passes one bill to the cashier. The other goes to the server.

“I can bring these to your table, sir.” The server motions to the extra cups.

“Very kind of you to offer, but not necessary.” His magic lifts them all, moving gently to the booth on the middle of the back wall.

“Neat,” Kana comments, eyes bright with curiosity. Loki inclines his head in agreement. Most on Asgard would be wary at the display.

“So, you have a credit card. Do you have an Instagram?”

“No.”

“You should get one. It would be interesting. And a Snapchat.” Loki smoothly raises an eyebrow.

“May I see your phone?” There's a flicker of hesitancy before Quinn passes it over. “Thought you didn't feel fear?”

“That doesn't equal naivety. You're the god of mischief. I might not be afraid of you, but that doesn't make me oblivious to the fact that you’re dangerous.”

“Wise thinking. As it were, I just wanted to copy it.” An identical phone appears in his other hand, passing Quinn back hers. It only takes a few seconds to figure it out, quickly downloading the two suggested apps. Chaotic_neutral becomes his username on Instagram, putting Silvertongue as his name, and ‘I like to keep all my options on the table’ as the description.

“Silvertongue?” Kana asks, noting his name.

“One of my many titles. Alongside Liesmith.”

“How sweet,” she deadpans.

“If you swing to this side, I'll show you how to use it.” Quinn motions him over, and they spend the next 40 minutes playing around with the apps and finishing the ice cream. Social media might not seem important, but he is well aware it is the best way to observe how society views him. “We've got to go. It was nice meeting you.” The two girls stand, collecting their stuff.

“And you two as well.” Very amusing.

“Sir, there's been a hit on facial recognition.” Tony Stark looks up from his newest suit at the words.

“Alright, J, pull it up.” He ends up staring at an instagram photo. It's clearly Loki with the girl from the invasion, the god holding up a peace sign with a sharp smirk, the redhead looking excited and just a bit seductive. QteBaker’s caption says, ‘Apparently, the evil overlord, @chaotic_neutral, just wanted ice cream at @FrozenTwist.’ He follows the link and gapes at the instagram profile it pulls up. “He has an Instagram.”

“It would appear he has a Snapchat as well, Sir.”

Loki pulls out his phone as a notification pops up. Opening Snapchat, he finds a message from Quinn. It's of the inside of a coffee shop and says ‘You seemed to like the coffee ice cream. This is the best coffeehouse here in New York City.’

“What would you recommend?” he asks, appearing beside Kana, watching as the two girls jerk in shock. “Did I startle you?”

“Yes!” Both girls are holding a hand over their hearts.

“Amusing. Now, a recommendation?”

“The cafe affogato.” Quinn's right. The mix of coffee and ice cream is amazing. Loki sits with the two, listening to them talk about all the trouble they've gotten each other in. It reminds him of the trouble he’s gotten Thor in, and that Thor has gotten him in. A stray thought hits him a moment later, and he uses the excuse of getting more coffee to leave the table for a minute. 

He's getting attached. He wasn't supposed to get attached to them. Does it change any of his plans? His mind whirls as the barista makes his mocha frappe. No, no it doesn't. Nothing really changes, except he has more people to protect. Which isn't actually a bad thing. Yes, this is okay. 

He slides back into his chair, mind once more at ease. Until a breaking news broadcast comes from the TV. His first thought is when did he start caring about Stark? His second is that he needs to find him. 

“Oh my god,” Quinn mutters, watching the TV show Stark's house get blown up and fall into the ocean. 

“I'll catch up with you guys later. Thanks for showing me this place,” Loki says, standing with his coffee in hand.

“Sure thing, Mister Villain.”

“Why are all my friends sarcastic assholes?” Loki just manages to see Kana burst out laughing at Quinn's stunned face before he vanishes, following Stark’s energy.


	4. Chapter 4

After teleporting, he finds Stark giving a coded message to a child, who immediately gets it, stunning the man holding him with some gadget of Stark’s. He waits until it's obvious the stranger is about to attack the child. 

“I wouldn't.” All three turn towards him.

“Bambi?”

“Tin Man,” he shoots back, more amused than he intended. “I saw what happened on the news.”

“Since when do you care?”

“I know, it surprised me too.” He glances at the boy. “Since when do you have a child?” Stark splutters, and so does the kid. The other man grabs Loki's arm, temperature unusually high.

“I don't know who you think you are-”

“Uh, that's the god of mischief, chaos, and lies,” Stark interrupts, warily eyeing the hand on him.

“And fire,” he adds, raising his eyebrow when the stranger's eyes go orange. His hand heats up further, past a temperature that Loki knows would burn a normal human. “You cannot burn me. I do wonder how much heat you can take.” He grabs the stranger by the throat to get skin contact, coffee floating, mid air.

“They explode when they can't take the heat!” Stark warns him before he can actually overheat him. Ah, so these people have been the source of the recent explosions.

“What about cold?”

“I don't know. You just said god of fire though?” Loki shrugs.

“I'm adopted.”

“What does that have to- Oh wow.” He's staring at his Jotun form.

“You're not going to freak out on me now, are you, Stark?”

“Not freaking out. Ridiculously curious. What-”

“Momentarily.” He holds up a finger, and sends a sharp burst of cold at the man in his grasp. Instead of getting frostbite, he turns to ice, and a sharp jab has him shattering. “Cold freezes. Interesting.” He faces Stark, grabbing his coffee. “Now, questions?”

“Why are you blue?”

“There are nine realms in the branches of Ygssadril, this you know, yes?” Stark nods, and he lets the blue bleed from his skin. “Midgard, Earth, Terra, is the Realm that connects the physical, space, to the metaphysical, Ygssadril. Asgard holds the Aesir, a warrior race. Thor is half Aesir, half something here on Earth.”

“Really?” He hums.

“Apparently, Odin is not faithful to his wife, Frigga. Jotunheim is my birth place. Jotuns, Frost Giants, are the race that resides there. I am Jotun, hence why I can turn blue. Not only am I another race, I am also the child of the former King and Queen of Jotunheim. So, technically a prince of two realms, two realms that hate each other. For now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why they hate each other, or the for now?”

“Both, if that's okay?”

“Sure. Want to get out of the cold?” Not that it bothers Loki. Stark nods, and he follows him to a garage where the kid already is and his Iron Man suit. His empty cup gets tossed in the bin inside.

“Hey kid. You alright?” He watches in amusement as Stark and the kid interact, learning his name is Harley in the process. Loki flicks some magic at his suit, enjoying his jerk when it powers up completely. He turns a glare on him.

“Magic is just a form of energy some people can manipulate. It's not difficult for me to turn it into a form your suit needs to function.” He smirks, amused with Stark's reaction.

“Sir, Colonel Rhodes’ suit is currently under siege,” JARVIS says from the suit, and Stark climbs in. 

“Still feeling helpful, Smurf?” He glares at the nickname.

“I'll help from the shadows. Want me to move us to your friend?” He nods, so he waggles his fingers at the kid, pulling Stark through the shadows and dropping him off in the room with his friend. Loki stays in the shadows during the confrontation, waiting until Rhodes leaves the room in search of the other villains. Killigan, the bad guy of the day, makes a comment about Miss Potts, pulling up a live video of her being injected with Extremis. Loki’s there the next moment, killing all of the people and freeing Miss Potts, who's staring at him in shock. “Hello, Miss Potts. It's a pleasure to meet you.” She just stammers a bit, and Loki doesn't hesitate in moving them back to Stark. 

“Helping from the shadows, huh?”

“Would you rather me have left her?” Rhodes and Potts are staring at them. “I don't actually want Earth, I adore my brother Thor, I find Stark amusing, and I regret every innocent life I took in my effort to escape the Mad Titan’s grasp,” he explains with a slight sigh. Killigan suddenly breathes fire, and his sigh gets heavier, stopping the flames with a harsh flick of his wrist. “You annoy me.” It's the only warning he gets before his hands grab his head and twist. There's a crack that makes Rhodes and Potts flinch, and he drops. Stark sighs, giving him a look. “What? I'm not good, and definitely not a hero.”

“I thought you were feeling helpful,” he chides, but he notes no real heat in it. Loki motions to the dead man.

“Was this not helpful?”

Loki frowns into his coffee, his wards in Asgard’s prison going off. Taking his coffee with him, he steps onto the branches of Yggdrasil, returning to his cell. Fandral and Volstagg are dragging a masked prisoner into a nearby cell.

“A new friend already?” Volstagg sneers and Fandral shifts uneasily when he speaks. He rolls his eyes, but stays silent, studying the new prisoner. Once he's alone, he reaches into his stomach and pulls out a stone. Loki’s nose wrinkles at the sight. After crushing the stone, he breaks free and sets the others loose, stopping to stare at him. His eyes narrow until he looks away, admitting to his defeat. Fandral and Volstagg rush in, weapons ready.

“It's as if they resent being imprisoned,” Fandral jokes, not noticing Loki slip from his cell and follow the original escapee.

“You can never please some creatures.” He scoffs at Volstagg’s reply.

It's chaos up top, Asgard under siege from dark elves. He ignores the battling warriors, intent on following the Kursed. He catches up in time to see him lunge at Frigga when she's distracted by a different dark elf. The dagger slides between Loki’s two bottom ribs as he grabs the Kursed’s wrist. Lightning slams into the other dark elf as Thor enters the room. Frigga turns around as Loki pulls the dagger from his ribs and slices the Kursed’s throat.

“Loki!” Frigga presses against his wound with wide eyes.

“I'm fine, Mother.” His attention is drawn to Dr. Foster, who is beside Thor. “Dr. Foster, are you well?” His eyes widen after a second, recognizing the energy signature. “Oh Hela, that's an Infinity Stone.”

“Can you remove it?” Thor asks, arm around Foster’s waist.

“Yes. Not here and now because Odin's coming, and I need to get back to my cell before they notice I can leave it."

“Go. I'll come for you within a day.” Loki nods and vanishes, taking his clone’s spot in his cell.

“Then we will fight to the last Asgardian breath, the last Asgardian drop of blood.”

Thor narrows his eyes at Odin. “Then what makes you better than Malekith?”

“The difference is, I will win.” No, he won't. But Loki will.

Hours later, Thor stands outside his cell.

“What's your plan?”

“It would be easiest to remove the Aether in the Dark World.”

“The Bifrost is currently closed.” He shrugs.

“Get me a ship and I can get us to Svartalfheim easily enough.” Thor nods and motions for him to follow, shaking his head as he simply steps through his cell. They walk side by side until they come to Volstagg, Sif, and Jane. Thor and Volstagg move to scout ahead and Sif rounds on Loki.

“Betray him, and I'll kill you.” Loki smirks at the threat.

“I'm not the traitorous one between the two of us." He motions between himself and the female warrior who snarls. 

“Come,” Thor says, shooting Loki a curious glance. He just raises an eyebrow. Thor leads them to Malekith’s ship.

“You know how to fly this?”

“Shouldn't be too hard.” Somehow he doubts that. Sif and Volstagg hold off the guards who start to swarm towards them. Inside the ship, Thor starts pushing buttons.

“I thought you said you knew how to fly this,” he comments, steadying Foster with a gentle hand.

“I said ‘shouldn't be too hard’.”

“They're on the ship!” Loki glances at the door at the shout.

“Well, whatever you're doing, brother, I suggest doing it faster.”

“Shut up, Loki.” He moves to his side as he starts frantically pressing buttons.

“You must have missed something.”

“No, I didn't. I've pressed every button here.”

“No, don't hit it. Press it gently.” He's probably enjoying this too much.

“I am pressing it gently. It's not turning on.” The ship finally comes to life, lifting from the ground. As they rise, he manages to crash through the pillars of the room.

“I think you missed a column.”

“Shut up!”

“Look, why don't I take over, I'm clearly the better pilot.”

“Oh yeah? Which one of us can actually fly?” A thud brings their attention to Foster. 

“Oh dear.”

“Jane?” Thor keeps glancing at the collapsed woman, who eventually raises her head a bit.

“I'm fine,” she responds weakly. Thor clips a building in his distraction, and glares at Loki.

“Not a word." He gives an innocent ‘who me?’ expression, until Asgardian ships start to chase them.

“Now they're following us.” The ship shakes as they start getting shot at. “Now they're firing at us.”

“Yeah, thank you for the commentary, Loki. It's not at all distracting.” He watches in amusement as he accidently clips a statue of Bor, the stone head toppling to the ground.

“Congratulations, you just decapitated your grandfather.” More ships start to follow them. “You know, this was a brilliant idea. Let's take the biggest ship and crash into everything as we escape. It won't get any attention at all.” Thor growls and shoves him off the ship. He barely manages to twist and land on his feet, Fandral grinning at him from the controls. Thor and Jane land behind him.

“I see your time in the cells hasn't affected your grace, Loki.” He fights to calm his heart beat, flashing Fandral a smirk.

“You lied to me. I'm impressed.” Thor rolls his eyes.

“Glad to please you, brother. Now, do as you promised and guide us to this secret path.” He takes the control and can't help but grin widely as he speeds up. The other ships notice them, and he's forced the serve slightly to avoid their fire, eventually pulling upwards to leave the water. “Fandral.” The warrior grabs a piece of rope.

“My Princes.” He bows before jumping and swinging to a nearby ship. Loki shifts their direction, flying towards a small hole in one of the mountains.

“Loki!”

“If it were easy, everyone would do it.”

“Are you mad?”

“What kind of inane question is that?” He continues full speed towards the mountain, passing through the tunnel and into Svartalfheim. “Tada!” He lands the ship and moves to Foster’s side. “Alright, we need to hurry. No doubt Malekith is on his way.” Manhandling the two, he has them get off the ship and sit on the ground.

“You know what you're doing, right?”

“Don't you trust me, big brother?” He grimaces, but nods. “Thanks. If the dark elves show up, I need you to keep them off of us.” He gives another nod, and Loki starts working. It’s slow going, Loki having to stabilize and solidify the Aether as he pulls it from the mortal’s bloodstream. About half way through, the elves show up. Around the two, Thor battles, the wind picking up, lightning and thunder crashing around them. He manages to keep them safe until the Aether is in stone form and floating in front of Loki. Malekith lunges for it, and Loki blocks him with a smirk. Thor helps Jane up, moving in front of her as Loki and Malekith move farther away. 

“No!” Thor shouts as Malekith shoves a sword through Loki’s stomach when he has his attention on moving the Stone from his reach.

“Did you really think you could keep me from the Aether?”

“Oh but sweetheart,” his dagger pierces the underside of Malekith’s chin, right up to his brain, “I did.” He gurgles for a few seconds before dropping. Thor and Foster rush to his side.

“Loki.” Thor catches him as he collapses.

“Give me a minute. I fucking hate it when people stab me,” he grumbles, magic working overtime to knit his flesh back together.

“It was a fatal wound.”

“Pardon?”

“I'll tell father you died protecting the realms.” Sometimes, Thor does have some good ideas.

“You need to take the Aether then. He won't believe it if not,” he sighs as Foster looks on in confusion.

It's all too easy to throw a glamour up and meet Sif and Volstagg as the Collector. Slightly more effort allows him to replicate Knowhere and trick the Asgardian ship.

“Woah. Asgardians. It's an honor.” He bows theatrically, enjoying Sif’s expression of distaste.

“You know why we're here.”

“Of course. But why not keep it safe in your own vaults?”

“The Tesseract is already there. It's unwise to keep more than one Infinity Stone so close together,” Volstagg answers. 

“Very wise.” Sif hands over the Aether. Loki will admit that a part of him wants to drop the illusions just to see her face. “I assure you, it'll be very safe in my collection.”

“See that it is,” Sif warns, and Loki bows his head. The warriors leave, and so does Loki, teleporting to a cavern he created and warded on earth. He drops the glamour, placing the Reality Stone in the space pocket already prepared to hold it.

“One down, five to go.”


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows briefly cut into the sunlight hitting Loki's face, making him frown slightly. He opens his eyes to find a slightly nervous girl standing nearby. He doesn't move from his spot, sprawled in the grass of one of DC’s parks, and the stranger shifts, tucking a vibrant red strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yes?”

“Would you be offended if I drew you?” Loki tilts his head, thinking about it before shrugging.

“Have at it. I would like to see it when finished.” The stranger grins and nods, moving back to her spot, two other people waiting for her. Loki goes back to basking in the sunlight. He's lost track of time when panic and fear wash over him. Sitting up, it becomes obvious what's causing the mass panic. Three large helicarriers are falling out of the sky. Loki quickly pulls his phone out, dials Stark's number, and lays back down. With a deep breath, he flings his hands and magic skyward, hissing as the helicarriers stop, their full weight resting on him.

“How did you get this number?”

“Later. Tell me you can get control over the three helicarriers in DC." He shifts around, trying to find a position where his arms won't collapse. His elbows come to rest on the ground and relief flows through him at the decrease in strain.

“Why?”

“They're falling out of the sky.” There's a muttered curse on Stark’s side and then the sound of typing.

“Someone is leaking all of SHIELDs files into the internet.” Loki sighs.

“Why do I have the feeling that includes a lot of innocent people and their families.” He takes a moment to catalogue his magic and arms. “Save them Stark. I can hold the helicarriers for a while longer.” Ten minutes pass with occasional curses in between Stark's orders to JARVIS, and his arms have a fine tremble.

“How are you holding them up?” He’s like Loki, brain focusing on more than one thing at a time.

“Magic.”

“Are you okay?”

“They’re heavy, Stark,” he drawls, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, he can't help the hissed, “Shit.”

“What?”

“Cease the magic and come with us.” Five Einherjars have their spears leveled on him.

“I can't just yet. My magic is the only thing keeping those in the air and not crushing innocent people.” 

“Cease the magic and come with us."

“I cannot. Not until Stark can control those."

“Two minutes. Give me two minutes, and I'll have them.” Stark sounds slightly worried.

“Now." Loki stares at the middle one, the one that's talking.

“No.” He’s practically pinned under the weight of the helicarriers, unable to move as the Einherjar on his right attacks. The spear slides through his left shoulder, and his head presses into the ground as he fights not to move, the helicarriers dipping enough to renew the public's panic. He seriously hates spears. “Stark, please hurry-" he cuts off with a hiss as the spear twists. 

“Got it!” He drops the magic, half of his attention still on the helicarriers in case Stark was wrong. He's not. He grabs the spear, stopping the movements.

“As I said, once Stark could safely ground them, I would stop my magic.” The man with the redhead that asked to draw him is recording the confrontation. There are several others recording around them, as well, and it gives Loki an idea. A sharp twist of his hand has the spear snapping, and he rolls to his feet. He's slightly turned from the warriors, shielding the shoulder that still has half a spear through it, slightly hunched with his left hand still loosely holding the shaft. A picture of a cornered, wounded animal. “Asgard is to protect Midgard. We are suppose to protect Earth, and yet you were trying to stop me from protecting the innocent people those would have hurt or killed.”

“Now you want to help the people you've already harmed?” one snarls at him, and he fakes a flinch.

“You cannot make me feel worse than I already do for that. I- I should have fought him harder, should have took control back sooner somehow. I can't even begin to make amends for my actions under the Mad Titan’s control, I know, and I regret every innocent I harmed trying to escape him. His torture and mind rape left my mind in tatters, and I was reckless in my efforts to escape. And I can't even describe how sorry I am,” he trails off, taking a step back, his Jotun magic wanting to heal his wound. “I won't go back to Asgard though. I won't return to the place where I've always been second, where I've always been belittled. I won't go back to a Realm that hates me, not because of my actions, but because of my race.” Pale turns blue, and he can hear startled gasps. “I won't do it.” He teleports away and lands just outside the elevator in Stark's penthouse.

“Oh my God!” Potts and Rhodes are standing beside Stark, staring at him. He straightens back up, any visible weakness and regret falling away.

“May I have a towel? My magic can heal me, but I need to remove the spear, and that's going to cause a lot of bleeding.”

“Yeah.” Stark walks down a nearby hall.

“You're blue,” Potts says slowly. 

“I'm Jotun. Frost Giant. Blue.”

“You never did finish telling me that story, Snowflake.” Stark says, coming back with a towel. Loki grimaces.

“Yes, allow me to heal this and I'll talk.” Energy flairs, making Loki tense. “Please only be Thor, please only be Thor,” he mutters as the bifrost opens.

“Sir, Mr. Odison just landed on the roof.” He sighs in relief. Thor enters a few moments later.

“Tony, how are- Loki, you're supposed to be playing dead.” 

“Hey Thor.” He winks before pushing on the handle of the spear, shoving it through his shoulder, before reaching back and pulling the rest out. “Fuck.” The towel starts soaking up purple blood as his magic starts healing him.

“What happened?” His hands close around the towel, pressing it into both sides of Loki’s shoulder. He hisses, grabbing Thor’s wrist and raising to his tippy toes. He makes gentle hushing noises, and Loki goes on to explain what just happened. “What made you call Tony?”

“He's a genius. Especially with tech.” 

“Aw Bambi, you do like me.” Stark flutters his eyelashes coyishly at him. He leers in return. “Story time?” Loki nods, motioning to the couch.

“Right, so Odin is a racist warmonger with a superiority complex. Anyone not Aesir is lesser, with Jotuns as the worst. They're vile, barbaric, monsters. The boogeymen of Asgard.”

“You're Jotun, though?”

“I found out recently, actually. Odin hadn't told me, still raised me on those stories.” He pulls the towel away from his shoulder to inspect his wound. It's closed up so he vanishes the towel. “Now, the reason it's going to change soon. Technically, I'm the rightful ruler of Jotunheim since I'm the former King’s son. I borrowed an item from Odin’s vault and convinced King Grimr to make a deal with me." 

“And what was this deal, Loki?” Thor narrows his eyes at him.

“I'll support his claim to the throne and gift him the Casket of Winters. His daughter Gerdr and Uncle Frey desire to wed, so that was one condition, and the other was to enter a peaceful alliance once you get the Asgardian throne.” 

“And if he refused?”

“I'd take the throne and do it myself. Farbauti told him she wouldn't hesitate to take it back if he refused my offer.” His brother studies him for a few moments, eyes narrowed. 

“Why do I feel like your actions are going to be even more chaotic now?”

“Because your brain works properly.”

“Loki,” he chides.

“Odin is now aware I'm alive, probably with the impression I tricked you. I need him to believe I'm staying here on Midgard, so flashy chaos is my best bet.”

“Hel.”

“I want a pony.”

“Honey, I can't get you a pony.”

“But mommy, it's my birthday.” Loki drums his fingers on the cafe table, no regret over eavesdropping.

“Sir, there appear to be pink unicorns running around the city.” Tony jerks, hitting his head on the arm of his suit.

“What?”

“They have Mister Liesmith’s energy signature.”

Loki throws the nearest object at his cavern’s wall when the object he was trying to levitate explodes.

Natasha curses in Russian when the Instagram photo of her with her feet encased in gum goes viral, Loki’s caption reading, “The deadly assassin, the Black Widow, foiled by gum on the sidewalk.”

Loki groans loudly as his levitating dagger clatters to the ground, magic failing.

After catching the good Captain's shield and taking a selfie with it, he gets a brilliant idea.

“You know what you remind me of, Rogers?” Loki turns his grin on the Avenger coming at him. “A golden retriever and his frisbee.” He dodges Rogers' lunge and flicks his magic at him. “Fetch.” He throws the shield, laughing as the dog chases it.

Loki crows as his dagger floats without a problem.

Central Park is a jungle for half a month, nothing they do getting rid of the trees 100 feet tall or the 60 feet tall flowers.

An energy flare draws Loki’s attention to a distant part of the universe. Norns is he glad he's spent so much time perfecting his control over the magic flowing through the physical realm. He wouldn't be able to reach Xander if not, even though he’s not teleporting, just projecting. And even with his control, he still sways, vision black around the edges. He watches in amusement as a mortal challenges Ronan to a dance off, and as the ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ manage to survive the Power Stone’s energy. He waits as Peter, the mortal, tricks a blue man with a false Power Stone, waits as they hand it over to the Nova Corps for safe keeping, waits for the Guardians to leave, catching the end of their conversation.

“Your wife and child shall rest well knowing you have avenged them.” That's Gamora, the adopted daughter of the Mad Titan, a gorgeous Zehoberei assassin. 

“Yes. Of course, Ronan was only a puppet. It's really Thanos I need to kill.” He grimaces at the name, though wonders at the implication that Gamora has betrayed the Mad Titan. Once everything has calmed down, he lets his concentration fizzle, only for his attention to be caught by another power source much closer to Earth. Bracing himself, he teleports the large distance, hitting his knees with a gasp. It takes a few minutes to catch his breath and get to his feet. He makes his way up the mountain before him, eventually stopping in front of a man with red skin.

“Hello.”

“Hello. Looking for something?”

“Should I be?”

“Everyone who comes here is.”

“Oh?”

“If you're searching for the Stone, you made a mistake by coming alone.”

“How so?”

“It requires a sacrifice, the life of the one you love most.” Loki’s shifting through people, through plans, but his mind keeps latching onto the first thing Captain America said to him.

“You wouldn't happen to be the Red Skull, would you?”

“How did you know that?”

“The accent.” He shrugs. “Well, I'm currently stuck since it takes a massive amount of energy to travel from here back. Mind if I keep you company for a bit?”

“Certainly.” Sitting down, he starts building his magic back up.

“So, tell me about yourself. The only thing I know is Captain America’s side. I want to know yours.” For hours, he sits there, listening to him and screwing with his magic, until finally- finally- he gets what he wants. He's on his feet, tugging the Red Skull with him, in the next second.

“What are you doing?”

“Thanks to magic, I am completely in love with you. Pity for you, I want the Stone more.” A shove has him over the edge, and there's a few moments pause between him hitting the bottom and the Stone appearing. He sighs in relief, releasing his hold on his emotions.

He returns to his cavern and places the Soul Stone in the other space pocket. Stumbling, Loki heads out to the living space and flops on his couch. He scrolls through his phone, prepared to crash, when he notices what's trending. With a groan, he rolls off the couch and grumbles under his breath as he teleports to his brother's side. 

“What the fuck is going on?” The Hawk and Widow have their weapons leveled on him while the Hulk and Captain prepare to pounce. Thor and Stark looked relieved, while two strangers look wary.

“I called you."

“I was… preoccupied." He shrugs, making Thor narrow his eyes. He doesn't ask though.

“How much weight can you hold?” Loki looks around at the floating island.

“Enough.”

“Good. This homicidal robot brought to life by your scepter,” he winces- he should've gotten that one first- “is planning on raising this island to a high enough altitude that when he drops it, the shockwave kills everyone.”

“Wonderful,” he drawls, scrubbing at his face. “I'm going to need you to keep the murderbots off of me and fry whatever is lifting this up. I won't be able to fight it's force and gently lower us.” Thor nods and leads him to the center of the island.

“You trust him?” Barton snarls, knuckles white against his bow.

“Piss off, bird brains,” he snarls back as he sits, back against the device holding the island up. Thor lays a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes, Hawkeye, I trust my brother.”

“If you shoot me, little hawk, this island plummets and everyone dies.” He stares at him blandly before tilting his head. “Well, not me, because I’ll just leave, but everyone else will.” He storms off a moment later, and Stark hands Loki a comm unit.

“Tell us when your ready, and we'll fry it.”

“Certainly, Tin Man.” Thor and Stark fly off, leaving Loki sitting there. It takes him a few minutes to wrap his magic around everything, feeling a slight discomfort when he manages. His jump to Vormir tired him out more than he thought. “Ready.” The island shakes as the two men destroy the vibranium mechanism keeping the island up. The island falls for a moment as the strain fully lands on Loki, and he grits his teeth as he slows the descent. It’s heavier than expected as his attention fractures, trying to keep buildings from collapsing. Noise explodes around him, as does movement, but he doesn't bother paying any attention to it, wanting to scream as agony courses through him.

Everything jerks precariously as warmth dribbles down his chin. He manages to steady it again, eyes closed, not knowing what's bleeding. He weaves in and out of consciousness, too focused on keeping the speed steady to focus on his surroundings, too focused on his muscles tearing and healing, bones fracturing and reforming to see how much more he has left. When the island thuds gently on the earth, he collapses sideways with a groan.

“Loki.” Thor’s hands grab his shoulders, but he can only turn away and cough, more blood splattering on the ground. “Norns, Loki. You said you could do it.”

“And I did,” he croaks. Thor growls at him. “It's just magical strain.”

“The nosebleed was magical strain. You coughing up blood is you liquefying your organs,” he accuses.

“Due to magical strain.” He growls again. “I'll be fine, Pikachu.”

“I've seen you lift things bigger than this and only get slightly dizzy. What were you doing before this?”

“Traveling.”

“Yggdrasil doesn't usually take that much out of you.”

“Who said anything about Yggdrasil?” His eyes widen, making Loki smirk.

“You're afraid." Loki looks around, confused, at the voice that sounds like JARVIS, but not. He finds a synthetic red humanoid being, a yellow Stone embedded in his forehead. 

“Of you?” His attention moves to the robotic humanoid near not-JARVIS.

“Of death. You’re the last one.”

“You were supposed to be the last. Stark asked for a savior, and settled for a slave.” Interesting. What part does Stark play in these two’s creation?

“I suppose we're both disappointments.” The robotic one laughs. He’s going to call him Skynet until he learns his name.

“I suppose we are.”

“Humans are odd.” Not JARVIS looks over all of them. “They think order and chaos are somehow opposites, and try to control what won't be.”

“Organized chaos,” he murmurs. Thor stares at him.

“Seriously? Was not expecting that from the chaos god.”

“There is a method to my madness, even if no one else can see it.” Not JARVIS nods at his words, turning back to the robot. 

“There is grace in their failings. I think you missed that.”

“They are doomed.”

“Yes. But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It's a privilege to be among them.”

“You're unbearably naive.”

“Well, I was born yesterday.” Skynet attempts to attack not JARVIS, only for him to use the Mind Stone and destroy him. 

“Okay, so, who are you and who was Skynet?” Loki asks, leaning heavily on his brother.

“I am the Vision, and he was Ultron.”

“The Vision?”

“Yes,” he nods, “Mr. Odinson named me.” He snickers, looking up at his brother.

“The Vision?”

“Shut up. I saw it in a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope and light, with the Mind Stone at its center.” 

“I thought visions were Mother's thing,” he says, a frown forming as Thor shifts uneasily. “How did you get this vision, brother?”

“I went to the Water of Sight.” He tries to shrug it off like no big deal.

“Why the Norns did you go looking for Mimir’s Well?”

“No particular reason.” He plants a hand on Thor's shoulder to leverage himself up and glare at him.

“Thor.”

“You’ll react violently, and you're already exhausted.”

“It would be better to tell me when I'm exhausted, no?” His eyes flick over his face, studying him, until he sighs, nodding.

“They got their powers from the Mind Stone.” He waves a hand at the strangers. “He's got superspeed, she has telekinesis… and mental manipulation.” Loki goes rigid.

“She fucked with your head. What did she do that made you desperate enough to find the midgardian reflection of the Well of Sight?” He doesn't answer. “Thor?”

“I was at a ball on Asgard, and you were walking in the background with a black cloak. Heimdall came up to me, his eyes blind, unseeing, and asked ‘Is it him? Is it the oldest son of Odin?’ I asked about his eyes and he told me ‘They see everything. They see you leading us straight to Hel.’ He started to shout at me to wake up, his hands around my throat. I said I could still save them. He told me they were all dead, asked ‘Can you not see?’” He goes silent, reaching out to hold his free hand. “His last words were ‘You're a destroyer, Odison. See where your power leads.’” Loki squeezes the hand in his grip.

“And in the Well?”

“Heimdall again telling me to wake up. Then Ultron, then the Infinity Stones." Loki glances at the Mind Stone. “It's safe with him."

“So confident.”

“He can lift Mjolnir.” He hums, studying Vision.

“Good. Means I don't have to touch it.” Shouting draws their attention to the SHIELD agents coming at them. “Well, Vision, as long as that Stone resides in you, I'll endeavor to protect you.”

“Why?” His head tilts, making him seem innocent.

“If you hold it, I don't have to. And, Thor makes it sound like he had a hand in your creation.”

“He brought me to life," Vision agrees.

“Who gave you a mind?”

“Tony Stark.” Laughter bubbles up.

“Congratulations, Thor, Stark, on your child.” Thor groans, standing up and lifting him to his feet.

“How many people call you mother?” He shoves Thor, who just laughs. “Oh no, he’s escaping.”

“Yes, let me just hobble away.” He shakes his head, smile wide. “They're going to be mad at you.”

“I can handle them. I've dealt with you for years.” Loki sneers halfheartedly.

“Bastard.”


	6. Chapter 6

Thor barely keeps from rolling his eyes as Fury tirades about how Loki is a danger and how incredibly stupid it was to let him go.

“Finished?” he drawls when there's finally silence. “Great. Now can you explain to me why I should allow SHIELD to capture my brother considering the infection named Hydra?”

“You don't trust SHIELD.” Rogers actually looks hurt at that.

“Never did.” He shrugs.

“We’re a team. We need to tell each other these things.”

“Like you told Bruce and Tony how they were at the top of Project Insight’s hit list? Like you told Tony the helicarriers he designed were going to kills thousands of innocents? Oh wait, no, that was Loki.”

“He killed Coulson,” Barton growls, but he just smirks, leaning back in his chair to stare at Fury.

“My brother excels at predicting how people will react. It's what makes him amazing at causing chaos.”

“Organized chaos,” Tony murmurs, and Thor's smirk widens for a second.

“Coulson's death was the first thing I confronted him with when he was still imprisoned. He shrugged, told me that he knew from Clint’s mind that Coulson was the common point between all of us. Clint and Natasha are close to him. He's been in Tony's life since he escaped the cave. He was a Captain America fan and had trading cards that he wanted signed. He was involved with guarding Mjolnir. Loki knew that he wouldn't react negatively to Bruce. A common point, a focal point.”

"He killed him to bring us together?” Romanoff sneers.

“Yeah, my first reaction was anger, as well. Asked him if he truly didn't see a problem with his actions. He gave me the weirdest look, then started to laugh. By the time he regained control, I'm furious and he's crying, sprawled across his cell floor, completely at ease. Told me that Coulson might have stopped breathing the ten seconds he was distracted by being used to redecorate Tony’s penthouse, but he didn't kill him, he kept him alive.”

“Why?” Tony’s fiddling with something. The disapproving glance Rogers shoots him reminds Thor enough of the ones that Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif give Loki that he wants to punch him. 

“He finds his sense of humor amusing, and believes his thought process will be beneficial when the Mad Titan reaches Earth.”

“Then why stab him and risk him dying?” Bruce asks.

“While not under his control, the Mad Titan was still present in his head, able to access his thoughts and senses. He had to make it believable. And he predicted, quite correctly, that Fury would use his death as a rallying point.”

“You maintained the stance that he never wanted a throne. If the Mad Titan wasn't in control, then why did you say we were in danger of him taking over?” Thor turns his smirk onto Romanoff.

“I lied. He needed you to believe he was a threat. So I made you believe he was a threat.”

“How could you have possibly known that's what he wanted?”

“His parting phrase, Fury. ‘Don't you trust me, big brother’ is his way of saying ‘this is going to look really, really, really, bad, but I promise I know what I'm doing.’ He hasn't let me down yet.” Thor is still smirking, relaxed in his chair, as they turn to Fury and demand to know why he never told them Coulson was alive.

A week later, the Avengers are all at the compound when Loki appears in a flash of green, sitting on the kitchen island. There's immediately shouting and weapons pointing at him. He ignores them.

“Thor." He crooks a finger, and Thor sighs, but comes closer.

“What?”

“I don't like the idea of the Scarlet Bitch being able to muck about in your head.” Once he's within range, Loki yanks him closer. The Witch looks highly offended, chin tilted up.

“Loki, that's not her name,” he chides, no actual reprimand present though.

“Right. Hydra Witch. How could I forget?”

“I am not Hydra!” The Witch shrieks, hands glowing red.

“I trust her, Loki.”

“I don't,” he scoffs, fingers resting on his temples, “ _and you're a horrible liar_ ,” he continues in elvish. He grins and let's him place the shields around his mind. Stark looks curious and hopeful, and once Loki's done, he moves to the helicopter pad of Stark tower.

“Mister Liesmith, Boss isn't here right now.” An Irish lit woman’s voice startles him.

“Yes, I know. Who are you?”

“I am FRIDAY. Since JARVIS was destroyed by Ultron, and the rest of his data was used to power Vision, I am Boss’s personal AI system.” Loki frowns but nods.

“Alright. Can you send Stark a message that I'm here to add the same shields to his mind. Without letting the others know? Please.” 

“Right away, Mister Liesmith. He says you can wait in the penthouse.” The door slides open.

“Thank you. Forgive me if I'm prying, but how is Stark taking your new role as his personal AI?” There’s a pause. 

“Not well. He mutes me often, and sometimes calls me JARVIS before remembering.” FRIDAY actually sounds hurt. Stark is really good at this AI thing.

“Doesn't data get backups? Isn't that like computer 101, backup your work?” Loki lays across the couch as FRIDAY stays quiet. “Wouldn't Stark make a copy of JARVIS?”

"I am unsure.”

“It's fine. I'll ask when he gets here. Can you pull up everything that mentions me since Sokovia?” There are a lot of videos of his magic keeping buildings upright as the ground shifts too much and as murderbots fly into them. A few show him straining to keep the city from crashing, and his collapse afterwards. Several stories focus on the fact that Thor and Stark seemed willing to work with him versus the others’ hostility. Some villainize Stark and Thor, but most praise them, going back to his words during the helicarriers demise in DC. People are debating everywhere whether or not he's a bad guy, using Germany and the invasion as proof of his villainy and DC and Sokovia as proof of his heroism. His pranks in New York waver between the two, a nuisance but not actually harmful. Most toss his title of god of Chaos into the mix as a reason behind the pranks.

“The public loves you.” He looks up at Stark, standing behind the couch.

“Good. I like it here.”

“You're playing the long game.”

“The Mad Titan is coming. The Mind Stone is here and the Space Stone on Asgard. Earth is the only way to get from the physical to the metaphysical. The more I'm liked, the more weight my word will hold.” 

“He worries you." He only hums, then changes the subject.

“Do you backup your work?”

“Yeah, of course. Sometimes you need an older version or something happens to the newer.”

“So why is there no backup for JARVIS?” He freezes, staring at him.

“I- I don't know. I can't remember.”

“When I put up the shield, I can see if she fucked with anything. If you want.” He nods sharply, so Loki gets to work, explaining as he goes. He sees the nightmare the Witch gave him and the faint traces of her magic still on him. He removes it as he builds up the walls to protect him, pulling away as he finishes.

“She manipulated me into creating Ultron. She blocked my memory of JARVIS’s backup." He's on his feet, pacing the room.

“Stark, stop muting FRIDAY. It hurts her feelings.” It makes him stop.

“Fri baby, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, Boss. I didn't say anything about it bothering me, Mister Liesmith.”

“You didn't need to, sweetie.”

“Let me install Friday into your phone.” He holds out his hand. “As thanks.”

“She won't be able to help in the coming months. I'm going to be busy, off planet.”

“Speaking of off planet, where were you before you showed up on Sokovia?” Thor's standing in the doorway, arms crossed. He shrugs.

“Traveling.”

“Loki.”

“Plausible deniability,” he counters.

“I don't care. Let me help.”

“Let us help.” Both men are staring at him until he sighs, sagging against the couch.

“He can't get the Infinity Stones. He can't.”

“How are you stopping it, and how can we help?” He looks between the two, then sighs again.

“I figured out the Soul Stone was on Vormir in the Large Magellanic Cloud. Teleported there, tricked my way past the guard, teleported back, saw what was trending, went to you, and did all that. Then had to teleport back to my safe house where I crashed.” 

“Norns, Loki, Vormir is 158,000 light years away." There's a pause as Thor studies him. "So, you now have an Infinity Stone.”

“Two.” Thor levels him with a glare. “I didn't steal it. Sif and Volstagg handed me the Reality Stone. It's not my fault they couldn't tell they didn't land on Knowhere.” Stark chuckles slightly, sitting in the armchair near him. “Mind Stone is here, Space Stone in Asgard. I know where the Power Stone is, but it's in the Andromeda Galaxy, and I can't teleport there. Which means I need a ship.”

“A space ship?” He nods, running his fingers through his hair roughly.

“With a hyperdrive at the least. A warp drive would be fucking amazing. A jump drive in the best case scenario.”

“Won't be any good if you don't have maps.”

“I'll teleport to the nearest inhabited planet, get a ship with a hyperdrive and map, stealing maps as I go if necessary. Maybe I'll manage to get ahold of a warp or jump drive.”

“How do you know it's there?”

“There was an energy flair on Xander-"

“Xander?” Tony leans forward, sucking up all the information Loki can give. His curiosity really knows no bounds. It's delightful.

“A planet in the Tanta System of the Andromeda Galaxy. I astral projected to see what it was. Ronan the Accuser, a Kree lackey of the Mad Titan, was using the Power Stone to destroy the Nova Corps fleet. When I got there, he was trying to destroy Xander, but was stopped by the Guardians of the Galaxy.”

“The who?”

“A half human, half something, a raccoon, another guy I don't know the race of, and a female Zehoberei assassin. They called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. They were able to channel the Power Stone together and kill Ronan.”

“What did they do with it?”

“Gave it to the Nova Corps for safe keeping.”

“Nova Corps?”

“Police of the Andromeda Galaxy," Loki answers, surprisingly not annoyed with the constant questions.

“The Nova Corps will not being able to keep the Stone from Thanos.”

“Which is why I'm going to steal it.”

It takes a month to actually leave since Stark insists on adding Friday and makes his phone intergalactic. 

“Alright Mother, can I leave now?” Stark points a finger at him with a glare. “Come on, Stark. I'll be fine. And next time I'll take you with me. After the Mad Titan.”

“One, stop calling me Stark. Two, I'm holding you to that.” He grins, and Thor snorts, shaking his head.

“I knew you two would get along." 

“I’m leaving now.”

“What if I-"

“Tony, I will be fine.” He reluctantly agrees, slightly startling when he kisses both of their cheeks. Habit from his mother and Thor. “I'll be back in a few months, maybe a year or two.” He teleports to the next system and lands in a bustling city. It takes several weeks to find a ship until he gets a break. Two wealthy guys, not sure of their race, but it's not like he cares, are boasting about the ship they just purchased. Complete with a hyperdrive and warp drive. He watches in faint disgust as they drink more and get louder the longer the night goes on. The bartender looks like he's about to cut them off, so the next time one gets up to get another round, Loki slides up and orders his own beside him. In all honesty, his gaze feels slimy, but he allows it, coyly glancing at him from under his lashes.

“You here alone?”

“Yeah. Had a bad breakup this morning.” He traces the rim of his glass with his finger.

“Now, that's a crying shame. A someone as pretty as you shouldn't be drinking all alone. Come sit with us.” He nods at the table his friend is at. Loki picks up his glass and motions with it.

“Lead the way.” Another hour passes, until they offer to show him the ride of a lifetime. He grins and agrees, allowing one to wrap his arm around his waist as they leave. The ship is a decent size, mostly gold in color, with white and black present as well, and sleek lines. The design is gorgeous, the colors, after living on Asgard, come off as gaudy.

“Come on sweetheart, let us give you a tour.” First stop is surprisingly the bridge. He was expecting a bedroom. “I'll go get the alcohol so we can continue our party.” He's left alone with only the one.

“So, this has a warp drive?”

“Yeah. And it's all controlled through this.” He’s holding a headset with a cocky grin. “Wanna try it?” He smiles brightly with an eager nod, stumbling slightly as he steps forward. He helps Loki put it on and explains some of the basics. He catalogues the new sensations and information, noting the warp drive and the maps. Jackpot.

“It's perfect.” A single hit to the ship owner's temple makes him drop. “Thank you.” It doesn't take long for the other to return, and he falls unconscious just as easily. Loki drags them to the doors as he starts the ship, checking for any tracking devices installed and disabling them. Right before he lifts off, he dumps them out, feeling satisfied when they land tangled together.

Even with the warp drive, it takes him weeks to reach the Tanta system, stopping once to restock. He lands outside of the city, using magic and runes to hide the ship to everyone but him, and makes his way to Nova Corps Headquarters. Getting in is easy, replacing the Stone is easy, putting up wards to tell him if the Mad Titan shows up is easy. Getting out should have been just as easy, until his wards go off. Panic bubbles as screams become audible, and a wave of oppressive power washes over him. 

He bolts. 

He's out of the Headquarters and almost out of the city when a roar of anger reaches him. He doesn't stop, the ship already running due to the headband that Tony called a DNI when he explained it. By the time he breaks the atmosphere, he's being followed, and stays out of both hyper and warp drive, trying to shake them. He eventually gets to a point where he's far enough away, and pointing away from Midgard, to hit warp drive. They can't stop or track him at this speed, unlike hyperdrive. He corrects his course back to Midgard and sinks to the floor, trying to calm his breathing.

“Mister Loki, your heartbeat is elevated to an unhealthy rate.”

“I'm okay, Friday.”

“Would you like me to call Boss?”

“I don't want to bother him.”

“I'm connecting.”

“Hey, Reindeer Games. How's it going?” Tony comes up on video chat. “You look like crap.”

“So sweet."

“Hold on. Let me connect Thor.” His brother appears beside Tony, his room on Alfheim visible.

“What's wrong?”

“I just left Xander. I'll be home in a few weeks. I had wards up to tell me when the Mad Titan went to Xander. They went off as I was leaving.”

“Are you okay?” They both look so worried, it's kind of warming.

“Yes. He didn't see me, saw my ship, but not me. I managed to shake them before heading home.”

“Be safe.”

“Of course.”


	7. Chapter 7

He parks the ship on the dark side of the moon and renews it’s camouflage, already aware Tony is going to want to see it, before moving to his cavern and placing the Power Stone in its spot.

“Mister Liesmith.”

“Yes, JARVIS?” He doesn't startle at the AI coming from his phone.

“Rogers and Barnes are attacking Sir.” There's no hesitation as he teleports to Tony’s side, barely managing to catch the shield heading for his chest. The long gash in the suit tells him the Captain already hit him. Rogers rears back as he swipes at him, nails shifted into claws, and he doesn't give him a moment to retaliate, his shield still in Loki's hand, teleporting away with an unconscious Tony. 

“FRIDAY, call Potts, Rhodes, Banner, and Thor. Tell them to get here, now, Tony's hurt. JARVIS, what do I do?”

“His sternum and several ribs are broken, and his heart and lungs are at less than 40 percent functional. Returning the arc reactor will strengthen his ribcage and stabilize his organs.”

“Call whoever is needed. Get it done.” Part of the shield is crumpled where Loki grabbed it, and it gets tossed away in disgust. “I don’t care if you need to deploy suits to pick up those four, get them here. Same with whoever is doing the arc reactor. Do I need to remove his suit?”

“No. It's stopping any bleeding and holding his chest together.” He growls, hands tugging at his hair.

“I'm going to kill him.”

“Who?” Thor walks in, taking in Tony's state.

“ _Rogers. I'm going to rip his ribcage open and tear out his fucking heart._ ” His eyebrow raises when he slips into elvish.

“ _Only if you let me help._ ”

“ETA two minutes for Colonel Rhodes, five for Miss Potts and Dr. Banner, seven for Dr. Cho.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.”

“Dr. Cho?”

“His entire chest is compromised. Replacing the arc reactor is the only thing that can immediately help. And, correct me if I'm wrong, J, but that still won't get him to full health.”

“No, it won't, Mister Liesmith.”

“What are you thinking?”

“An Apple,” he answers honestly.

“You're gonna steal- You'll need a distraction.”

“How long can you buy me?”

“Three days at max. I need to stop by Muspelheim.” 

“Why?” Loki sees War Machine fly by.

“Awful dreams. Asgard up in flames. Surtur at the center of it." His eyes widen.

“I promise I have no plans to start Ragnarok.”

“I figured.”

“What happened?” They turn at Rhodes’ panicked question, and Loki wonders why he's still floating and in his suit, mask down.

“Captain America attacked him.” He eyes him as he flies closer. “What's wrong?” Rhodes gives him an incredulous look. “With you, Rhodes. I'm keeping him stable, via magic, until Cho can replace the reactor. Why are you still hovering?”

“You honestly don't know,” he mumbles.

“I've been on planet for less than ten minutes, so no, I don't know.”

“Vision and him were trying to ground Wilson.” Potts and Banner come in behind Rhodes. Both move to Tony’s side as Potts continues, “Wilson dodged and Vision's attack hit Rhodey instead. He crashed. He’s- he’s paralyzed from the waist down.”

“JARVIS filled us in on his state. How much longer till Dr. Cho gets here?”

“Two minutes.”  
“Miss Potts, did you keep Extremis?”

“Yes. And call me Pepper.” Loki gives a slight smile and nods.

“You might as well grab several. Maybe between the two of you,” Thor motions between him and Tony, “you can figure out a way to grow your own.”

“Here’s to hoping.”

“Let me help you sit down Colonel, I know that can't be comfortable. I've spent enough time around him to know that."

“That was once.” 

“I distinctly remember five different times I had to help you move because you experimented with things you knew you shouldn't have.” He sneers.

“Bite me.”

“Dr. Cho has arrived.” Five heads swivel towards the doctor as she enters. 

“Oh my God.”

“Did JARVIS fill you in?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Let's get started.” Loki stands, a flick of magic lifting both Tony and Rhodes.

“We'll be down the next,” Thor says as he waits with Pepper and Banner. He nods as the door closes. During the operation, Loki sits outside the glass, reading and watching everything that happened while he was gone. Including, what the media dubs ‘Civil War’. The catalyst is Lagos. The Falcon, Widow, Captain, and Witch held an unsanctioned op, and it ended in several civilian deaths, including a few Wakandans in an aide group. The late King of Wakanda, T’Chaka, pushed for the Sokovian Accords to become legal almost immediately. 

“Are the Accords being amended?”

“Yeah,” Rhodes answers. “Tony is working night and day to make them better.” The concept of them is good. A list of everyone with powers, what said powers do, and whether or not they’ll work internationally. Those who choose not to fight won't have to either. JARVIS overlays Tony’s proposed amendments.

“I'll sign them.” Rhodes stares at him.

“So will I.” His gaze moves to Thor. “When are you leaving?”

“Once I know he's stable.” Three hours later, Dr. Cho comes out.

“He’s okay. He'll probably sleep a few days though.” They all sigh in relief, and Loki turns to Thor. 

“Three days?”

“It's the best I can give you.” He runs his hands through his hair.

“I'll make it work.”

“Where are you going?” Banner asks, glancing away from Tony.

“Asgard.” Landing just inside the gate to Idunn’s garden, he only has a split second to toss up soundproofing spells before being deafened by a roar. “Oh shit.”

“He's late.” Thor paces Tony's penthouse.

“What's he doing?” Tony looks up from his tablet, not able to get off the couch since Thor returned. Pepper, Banner, and Rhodes are still in slight shock that Tony listened to him.

“Getting something in Asgard. He was supposed to be back yesterday. He’s-"

“Here.” They all turn to the door at voice. Loki’s standing there, leaning against the frame, the occasional nick and busted lip scabbed over.

“You're late.”

“My apologies. I wasn't expecting the fucking dragon.” He tosses an apple at Tony and another at Rhodes. “Eat that.”

“Your hand." Thor grabs his wrist and turns his palm skyward, showcasing the rune carved there.

“It was the quickest way to keep Heimdall from seeing me. You know, while trying to dodge a dragon. When the fuck did Idunn get a dragon?” He flops down next to Tony with a groan.

“How bad was it?”

“Mister Loki had several deep lacerations, a dislocated shoulder, a broken shin and ankle, and multiple fractured ribs and fingers.”

“FRIDAY!” They all look horrified. “I'm fine. I had an apple.”

“What do they do?” Rhodes spins his in his hand.

“It'll heal you. Eat it.” They stare at Loki in shock.

“I'm surprised you're not shoving one down Pepper and Bruce's throat.” Loki shrugs.

“Pepper and Banner are already immortal. Now, I had a four day battle with a dragon. Eat the damn apples.”

Loki takes in the six gobsmacked expressions as he steps off his ship.

“I need to change the gold,” he comments, running a hand over the hull with a grin. “And name her.”

“It's bigger than a helicarrier,” Tony says, awed.

“About 340 meters, or 1115 feet, long, 100 meters, 330ish feet, tall. Alyndor, an expensive metal stronger than Vibranium. DNI control system. Warp drive and hyperdrive. Maps that cover from the Andromeda Galaxy to here. Fully stocked. Defensive shields. No weapons though. It's a luxury ship, meant for high end, populated, parties. And smuggling.”

“It's gorgeous.” Rhodes takes a few steps forward, eyes alight with curiosity. 

“Explore.” Thor walks beside him as the others run, or in Vision's case, fly, ahead.

“So, this is your hidey hole on Earth." He hums. “I'm impressed.”

“Thank you.” They stop in the bridge and Loki aches as he studies the room.

“Travel bug?” Thor breaks the silence, a knowing expression centered on him. He shrugs, the DNI band spinning between his fingers.

“It's massive out there. And beautiful… I wasn't able to explore any of it.” 

“You'll have to call me at least every other week. And I expect a visit once a year.” Loki frowns at him before shaking his head.

“I can't.”

“After Thanos, you can.” He shakes his head again. “Loki,-”

“I don't want to be alone.” There's movement at the entrance, and Loki shoves the conversation away as the others walk in. He holds the band out to Tony. “Want to try it out?” He grabs his wrist instead, eyes sad and understanding. Loki pulls away. “Eavesdropping isn't very polite.”

“It wasn't intentional,” Pepper apologizes.

“We didn't want to intrude,” Banner agrees, hands held out contritely. He sighs and holds out the DNI again.

“Try it." 

“Is there a particular reason you want Mr. Stark to use the DNI system?”

“His brain is wired differently than mine,” he answers Vision. “He’ll probably notice things I didn't.” Displays flare to life, screens flicking between different items, working at a speed he was only able to get to after weeks of practice. And it's his first attempt. “Genius. As per usual.”

“This technology is amazing! There's an automatic mechanism that jams any tracking system that locks onto the ship. The air and water filtration systems ensure a constant supply of clean air and water. If I made that bigger and installed it in places like Hong Kong, Seattle, New York, it could drastically improve air conditions.”

“I only have one rule concerning my ship, Stark.” He turns wide eyes on Loki. “Whatever you take apart, has to be put back together.” His grin widens, turning back to the screens.

“What's that?” He pulls up the video feed to a room he hadn't cleaned up.

“There was extra alyndor in the smuggling rooms, so I decided to make vambraces and a chest plate, plus a few daggers.”

“Going to use runes in your design?” Thor studies the armor pieces through the feed.

“Definitely. Alyndor is the best metal to enchant.”

“Going to use snakes again?” Thor smirks as he sneers.

“I'm thinking wolves, thank you very-" he trails off with a frown.

“Bambi?” When his eyes go unfocused in the middle of bantering with his brother, Tony gets worried, putting the DNI band up. All thoughts of how to integrate it with his own suits fly out the window when he spins around to stare at Vision. A split second later he’s running from the ship.

“Loki!” Thor is right behind him, and they follow as soon as they get reoriented. Tony still feels ridiculously happy at seeing Rhodey run after Leipzig. He wants to wince as Loki cracks his hip against a door frame as he slides trying to turn a corner. He stops, eyes studying the room rapidly. Thor grabs his shoulders. “What's wrong?”

“Someone is using an Infinity gem on Earth, right now. It's not mine, nor Vision's. The Tesseract is still on Asgard, right?”

“Unless you took it, yes.”

“That suggests it's the Time Stone. What are the odds that the last Stone is already here?” he murmurs, eyes still unfocused.

“Where is it?”

“Hong Kong.”

“I'm coming with you.”

“So am I.”

“The Accords-"

“I'm just checking in on the Hong Kong branch of SI.” Tony shrugs with a sharp grin. “Need to tell them I want them to work on an air filtration system I've thought up.”

“Fine. Fine, okay." It goes dark and cold and windy, then they're in Stark Tower’s penthouse. “We'll be right back.” They teleport again, only Tony and Thor with Loki when they get there. There's two group of three facing off as things fly around them, fixing the destruction present. “Time rewind,” Loki murmurs. Tony can't help the shocked noise he makes when the man in a red cloak turns around and flies off.

“That's Stephen Strange.”

“You know sorcerers?”

“He was a neurosurgeon last time I checked.” The world around them seems to shift for a moment before replaying the last few minutes.

“A time loop? Why does he need a time loop?” Green smoke weaves between his fingers and an image appears, only to waver when Strange gets smashed by a massive hand.

“Dormammu, I've come to bargain.” Strange appears feet away from the creature, walking towards it, completely at ease. Dormammu roars and kills Strange again. 

“Loki-”

He cuts Thor off by saying, “I can't do anything. If I break the loop at the wrong time he'll stay dead.” They're forced to watch as Strange dies over and over, until finally Dormammu’s resolve crumbles, giving in to his demands. Time restarts a bit sooner this time, Strange appearing behind his allies. The opposing side seems to dissolve, Dormammu’s power spiking for a moment until his followers and the Dark Dimension are gone. They go unnoticed until one of Strange’s allies turns to storm off in a huff. His eyes widen as he stumbles to a stop, eyes locked onto Loki. The mage's head is tilted, unblinking as he stares back. Tony notes the moment he dismisses the man as unimportant.

“Dr. Stark?” 

“Dr. Strange.” Tony nods with a smirk. “Been awhile.”

“Is this where you welcome me to the club?”

“Depends on whether you want to join or not.” Motion draws their attention to Loki who has stepped in front of the upset ally, a smile that could be mistaken as charming pulling his lips upward. He says something that makes the man pale, flashes another fake megawatt smile, and walks towards him, Strange and his other ally.

“Dr. Strange, Master Sorcerer, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Is there a place where the two of you would be comfortable speaking to us in private? There are a few matters I believe you should be aware of.” Strange exchanges a glance with the other guy, then motions to the building at the end of the street. Tony glances at Loki, but only finds a calm mask, and he can't tell if he's planning something. Once they're all settled inside the building, the guy turns a shrewd look on Loki.

“You're the one that attacked New York four years ago.”

“Indeed.” 

“Not denying it?”

“Why would I? I was there, I was the one leading their army. I'm taking responsibility for my actions.”

“You had a megalomaniac mass murderer in your head with access to your thoughts and senses.” Thor frowns at him, and Tony agrees with the sentiment. Loki shrugs.

“There is always more than one option available. What I did was the best one for me at the time.” 

“What?” Strange looks between the three. 

“I fell through the void,” Loki starts, voice completely blank, “and landed at the feet of a being that goes by the Mad Titan. His name is…” he motions to Thor. 

“Thanos,” he fills in the blank.

“Why won't you say it?” Tony’s wondered the same, but hasn't asked.

“I haven't been able to remove all the hooks he has in my head. If I were to say his name it would echo throughout the void and allow him to find me.” Thor frowns.

“It's been four years.” He shrugs.

“He’s searching for the Infinity Stones. Six Stones that contain powers of the universe: Reality, Power, Space, Mind, Soul, and Time.”

“The eye of Agamotto is the Time Stone.”

“It is?” Strange glances at his friend in confusion.

“You still have much to learn.” Tony snickers at Strange’s affronted look.

“The Mad Titan sent me with the Mind Stone to acquire the Space Stone. I lost him both. The Mind Stone now resides with Vision, and the Space is on Asgard." He still sounds exceedingly blank, which is odd, because he's actually very expressive. “I've been collecting them to keep them out of his hands.”

“What happens if he gets them?” Strange asks, watching Loki closely.

“Absolute power. He can destroy anything at will, and his will is to wipe out half of the universe's life. Half of the population with cease to exist at the snap of his fingers.” There's a beat of silence as Loki stares at Strange. “I had come with the intention to take the Stone from whoever was using it. Yet, I have decided to extend the same offer I gave Vision. As long as you keep the Stone safe, I will endeavor to protect you from the Mad Titan and his minions.” 

Thor leans forward to look around Tony and says, “I understand your reasoning behind Vision. He can lift Mjolnir. What's your reasoning for Dr. Strange?”

“He wielded it with good intentions. He could have aged the others until they were nothing more than dust. Instead, he put himself in danger and focused on saving the innocents around him. He died repeatedly to ensure Earth survived. He might not be Mjolnir worthy, but he is still good.” Then he shrugs, a small smirk finally breaking through his blandness. “And he's smart.”


	8. Chapter 8

Loki is sitting in the living room of the Avengers Compound with Pepper, Rhodey, and Vision, going over profiles for new Avengers. Bruce is in the lab with Tony, and Thor is visiting Dr. Foster.

“God, just looking at the word Avengers makes me slightly ill,” Pepper complains, rubbing her temples.

“Given the negative connotation surrounding the Avengers currently, perhaps a name change is in order.”

“Will a phoenix idea not work? Like from the ashes the improved Avengers emerge?” Rhodey asks, and Vision tilts his head before looking to Loki.

“Rogers and company are going to keep using the Avengers name in their quest to prove superiority. Best get as much distance from them as soon as possible. Starting with a different name. Besides, did Tony’s status ever change from Consultant to Avenger?”

“No, Mister Liesmith, it didn't.” JARVIS answers, and he shrugs in a ‘there you go’ manner. They spend a few moments discussing what their new name will be, eventually moving on with a note to figure it out later.

“Spiderman is only 15.”

“Anyone under 18 is on reserves. Only pulled in as a last resort,” Rhodey says, and Pepper nods, moving on to the next file. The elevator opens and Tony and Bruce exit, every line tense, with Bruce's eyes vibrant green.

“What's wrong?” Before they can answer, Friday pipes up.

“Mr. Loki, Mr. Odinson is calling. There's something wrong with Dr. Foster.”

“Connect us,” Tony says, waving a hand at the TV. 

“I didn't do it,” Loki blurts as soon as his brother's face is visible. Thor rolls his eyes.

“I know. Neither of us realized channeling the Aether would cause changes in Jane.” Loki’s head tilts, eyes going unfocused as he thinks.

“It makes sense though. The amount of energy the Aether produces even in a resting state is enough to alter whatever comes into contact with it. And every time it reacted in order to protect itself, the energy level had to have spiked drastically.” His eyes snap back to Dr. Foster beside Thor. “What seems to be the problem, Dr. Foster?”

“Whenever I get frustrated, electric equipment around me explodes.” Tony gasps and looks horrified.

“That's horrible. You need to come to the Compound. We can figure out what changed and how to control it. Bring Miss Lewis too. I'll have a lab set up for you.” The astrophysicist gapes and splutters.

“You heard the boss. Pack up, I'll be there in a few to pick you three up.” Loki turns his attention back on the two other scientists, the call still active. “Now, why so mad?”

“She’s a scientist, and to have equipment-”

“Before their call, Tin Man.” His face darkens again and he hands over a letter. Incredulity builds as Loki reads. “You cannot be serious.”

“Where would I even come up with that shit? And it comes with a relic of the dinosaur age.” Tony tosses a flip phone, which he easily catches, face twisted into a sneer.

“What is it?” Rhodey nods at the letter, so he clears his throat.

“Tony, I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the army. My faith's in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to say that, for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't. I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but I can see now that I was really sparing myself, and I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you're doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should. So, no matter what. I promise you, if you need us, if you need me, I'll be there.” Rhodey and Pepper explode, and Vision frowns heavily at the paper. Tony seems to relax, probably since he now knows they agree with him and not Rogers. Thor stares at Loki until he raises an eyebrow.

“ _Cannon fodder_.” His grin is all sharp edges and bloodthirst. Thor’s matches for brief moment, just long enough for everyone else to catch.

“When do we get magical all speak? Because I really wanna know what he just said,” Tony complains, pointing at Thor with a pout.

“After I bring them here, I'll give all speak to whoever wants it. Deal?” 

Various noises of agreement fill the air, until Bruce asks, “What did Thor say?” 

“Cannon fodder.”

Darcy squeezes into the spot between Thor and Loki as they watch the four doctors science together over the change caused by the Aether. Stephen, Bruce, Tony, and Jane seem to be having the time of their life studying Jane’s enhancement. Bruce's phone starts ringing, and he steps off to the side to answer it. He goes green around the edges as he talks.

“Brucie bear, you okay?” Tony calls out, noticing the steady loss of temper.

“Ross is going to attempt to kidnap Betty in an effort to draw me out.” Tony blinks owlishly for a few seconds.

“Tell her to come here. Does she have proof? We can have him stripped and imprisoned, if so.” Bruce stares at the genius before rushing forward and pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you,” he mutters, and Tony just pats him awkwardly on the back.

“Uh, no biggie. Plenty of space. And Ross is a dick.”

“He doesn't see it.” Darcy sounds bewildered, making Loki hum.

“He will eventually,” Thor reassures her, hand gently patting her knee.

“Dr. Stark, I'm emailing you a file you need to see.” Dr. Ross’s voice comes through Bruce's phone, and JARVIS pulls up the file. Loki recognizes the farmhouse pictured. 

“That's today's date,” he points out. It startles Tony into action. 

“Jarvis, forward it to Rhodey and Viz. They're at the UN now. Loki, can you teleport me there?”

“Us there,” Thor corrects instantly. Loki nods.

“Want help?” Stephen smirks, stepping up beside them. Tony hands him a comm unit, then gives one to the siblings.

“The more the merrier, Stranger Danger. Brucie, wanna come with us or help Jane and Darcy get rooms ready for Dr. Ross and the Bartons?”

“I’ll come.” Bruce gets a comm unit too.

“Jane, Darcy, do you mind-" 

“Of course not. Go.” Jane waves them off, and Loki teleports the group of five to the Barton farmhouse in time to see the family shoved into a jet by armed men.

“Loki, get in that jet.” Loki tilts his head to show he heard and vanishes from their side. He lands in a crouch right beside the family, and his gaze trails over the mother holding her three kids close. Small kids. One very small child, a year old maybe. He straightens, jeans and shirt shifting into his battle armor, getting everyone's attention.

“It would be wise to go ahead and land,” he croons in the silence, keeping his tone pleasant as to not scare the little ones. The men pull out knives instead. His head tilts slowly. There's two in the cockpit, seven in the cargo hold. No killing because he won't do that to the kids. It's probably bad enough he mind controlled their dad. The first one lunges. He grabs his wrist and twists, empty palm hitting his chin. He drops. The next one moves. His knife passes over Loki’s head as he ducks, elbow jabbing into the soft part of his side. The attacker doubles over, and the heel of Loki’s hand slams into his temple. Two men don't wait for their comrade to hit the ground before they attack. He backhands one, and he's out, the other gets thrown into the wall, sliding down, unconscious. The last three surround him. They don't last long either. There's netting on the roof, so he jumps and grabs it, his legs clamping around the head of the one in front of him. He brings his legs up, and he becomes a deadweight when his head hits the roof. He drops into a crouch, punching the one on his right in the knee cap, turning as he buckles to slam his palm into the other's hip joint, dislocating it. Standing quickly, he grabs him by the chin and back of the head, twisting to pick him up to body slam him into the other. Both land in a heap, and Loki moves to the cockpit. The one on the right gets shoved into the wall, head cracking against the metal. He grabs the other by the shirt and picks up him up to hit the roof. He gently lands the jet, ripping up one of the seats to tie all nine guys up.

“Smurf?”

“Jet secured, Iron Man.” He looks over the Bartons. “Was it a good idea for me to come get them, considering everything?” His battle armor returns to black pants and a green tshirt, and he slowly approaches the family. “Are you alright?” Laura Barton, little hawk’s wife, nods slowly, attention never straying from Loki. 

“Open up.” Tony raps a finger on the cargo door, and he hits the button, staying back as Bruce, Tony, and Thor reassure the woman and kids, Cooper and Lila. The youngest is a boy, Nathaniel, and he stays calm in his mother's arms. Stephen steps up beside Loki, a gentle hand on his shoulder. Thor glances at the restrained men then gives him a knowing look. He shoots an unimpressed one back. Tony notices their stare off. “What?”

“They're unconscious. All of them. No blood, either.” All eyes land on him. 

“I've messed with their lives enough. I didn't want to make it worse.”

“Reindeer Games, you had a megalomaniac mass murdering madman in your head. You didn't have many options, especially since you had literally just stepped out of that portal when you came into contact with Barton,” Tony reminds him, but he only shrugs. “Loki-"

“It doesn't make it better. I know that. You know that.” He shrugs again. “Every action has a consequence.” The three heroes eventually sigh and drop it. Stephen opens a portal to the Compound, and Loki stays behind to clean up. And to give the family time to settle.

“Where's Loki?” Pepper asks a few days later, glancing around the room with a frown. 

“Staying at his hidey hole out of guilt,” Thor says with a heavy sigh and drags a hand down his face.

“Guilt?” Betty looks up from the kitchen island where her and Bruce are making lunch.

“He cares little about how his actions affected Hawkeye. It’s the fact that it affected Laura and her kids that's bothering him. Loki doesn't like hurting innocents. He doesn't want to make them uncomfortable, so he’s staying away.”

“Self imposed exile?” He nods at Bruce's question.

“Would he be willing to talk to me?”

“Laura, you don't have to-"

“I know. But you guys have explained all of this to me, and I want to at least thank him for saving us. So do the kids.”

“Alright. Stephen, may I have a portal? And Bruce, will you come with? He finds you level headed and logical.” Both agree, but the portal doesn't lead to his space. Instead, it's a cliff overlooking the ocean, and Loki is standing with his back to them, facing the horizon. Thor doesn't find the change weird until they step through and the portal closes.

“Hello, my son.” He spins around and finds Odin sitting on a rock.

“Father.” He nods in greeting as Bruce moves warily to Loki’s side.

“Perhaps you can see sense where your brother does not.” The scoff that comes from Loki sets him on edge. He sounds furious and unbalanced. “It was necessary-” 

“It always is with you. It was necessary to hide my heritage, to hide Thor's, to, apparently, lock your eldest child away when she outgrew your plans.” 

“What? Eldest child?” 

“I had a daughter, Aldrif, before you. She grew too bloodthirsty, war hungry, so I locked her away. As long as my magic held strong, she could do no more harm. I am weakening though, my end is near, and that means she will escape soon. She gets her power from Asgard itself and will be unstoppable once there.”

“What of Odin Sleep?”

“He can't avoid his mistakes this time. If he were to use that, he wouldn't wake,” Loki snarls, and Odin levels him with a disapproving look.

“I acted in the best interest of Asgard.”

“You acted in the best interest of yourself,” Loki snarls back.

Thor tries to steer the conversation to safer topics. “What does Aldrif want?”

“To rule the Nine Realms.” Safer topics plan burns and fails at the accusing glance tossed at Loki. His nose twitches.

“My father for a thousand years, and you still know nothing about me.” Bruce winces slightly. “I have never desired any throne, ever. Not Asgard’s, not Jotunheim’s, not Midgard’s, not any.” Odin rolls his eyes, and Thor moves to Loki's side. He's not sure if it's to restrain him or to help him. “Right, how could I forget. The great All Father can never be wrong.” He sneers. Thor is almost relieved when a portal cuts off whatever Odin was going to say. A woman steps through, her completely white eyes focused on Odin. 

“Hello Odin.” Her attention moves to Thor. “And you are?”

“Thor Odinson.”

“Really? You don't look like him.”

“Perhaps we can come to an arrangement,” Loki offers smoothly.

“You sound like him.” That makes him grimace for a second. “Kneel.”

“Beg your pardon?”

“Kneel. Before your Queen." Aldrif summons a blade and motions at her feet.

“I don't think so." Thor throws Mjolnir, only to have her catch it. “That should not be possible.”

“Darling, you have no idea what's possible.”

“Not good,” Bruce mutters as the hammer shatters.

“Heimdall!” Odin flings a hand at the three of them.

“No!” Both Loki and Thor shout, but the Bifrost opens anyway. Aldrif throws a dagger as she sprints towards them, and Odin topples as her aim is true. As they fly up the Bifrost, Thor looks down to meet Loki's eyes, before moving to Bruce and Aldrif beneath him. Loki goes to slow down as Aldrif speeds up. The redheaded Aesir reaches Bruce before Loki can, and a well placed hit sends the scientist careening out of the Bifrost. Loki manages to meet her attacks for a decent amount of time, until blocking one leaves him open to an elbow that has him flying through the barrier. Thor lasts as long as Loki did, right up the point where Aldrif grabs him by the throat and shoves him out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, that took a while to update. I actually have had a few chapter already written, they just needed to be edited. But my head's been in a weird place for, uh, a few months actually, but these last few weeks have been even worse. I'll try to edit and post the next couple of chapters though.

When Loki hits the ground, he's terrified he's going to open his eyes and be back with the Mad Titan, so he just lays there, every sense on high alert. No cold laughter, no agony, no murmured ‘godling’. Opening his eyes, he finds himself in a rubbish heap. He thinks it's fitting in his current mindset. It takes him a few moments to actually get up, and he takes care to avoid the scavengers in the junkyard. Jeans and a shirt won't fit in here, so he shifts it to casual Aesir for the warriors. Black leather pants, grey leather tunic with the lower part of the long sleeves black and the upper and collar a dark teal, with gold seams. Silver rerebraces are the only armor beyond the black leather that forms an extra layer on his shoulders and holds his cape, dark purple, almost black on top, and bright yellow, Frigga’s yellow, underneath. He wanders around the bustling city, making his way to the largest building. He's left alone as he walks the floor during what seems to be a party. A large window gives him a good view of the direction he came from, and he's about to pull out his phone to call Thor or Bruce or Tony, when someone steps up beside him. 

“You're new.” He looks older than Loki, but good for his age. Salt and pepper hair, blue eyeliner, blue paint in a straight line from his bottom lip to his chin. Interesting. Possibly dangerous. He takes the drink he’s offering.

“Am I?”

“I know everyone here. You're new.” 

“Perhaps we just haven't crossed paths before.” He gives a small smirk as he takes a sip.

“I'm the ruler of Sakaar. I know everyone.” Oh. The stranger seems amused, though, not upset.

“Sakaar you said?”

“A place on the edge of known and unknown, surrounded by cosmic gateways.” He eyes Loki contemplatively. “I am the Grandmaster.”

“Loki,” he purrs, bowing slightly. 

“Come.” He beckons him with a finger, turning to walk away. “My Contest of Champions is going to start soon.” He downs the rest of the martini like drink and follows. They end up in a lavish room that overlooks an arena. He's handed another drink by a waitress as he enters, and the Grandmaster motions to the spot beside him on the couch facing the glass. He takes it, forcing himself to relax. The Grandmaster isn't the Mad Titan. He's safe. His gaze trails over to the man beside him. Well, as safe as he ever is. Leaning ever so slightly towards the Grandmaster, relief bubbles as he preens. A familiar roar has Loki looking back at the arena.

“Oh Norns.”

“My Champion.” Well, he found Bruce. He watches the Hulk pummel his opponent with ease.

“He’s amazing. How long has he held his reigning championship?”

“Oh, he's only been here a few weeks.” Bruce left the Bifrost only moments before he did, and yet weeks have passed.

“A natural then.” He leans slightly more. “So, do your favorites get special treatment?”

Loki spends two weeks using every trick in his book to worm his way into the Grandmaster’s list of favorites. He's telling a story to a few people, getting them to laugh, more alcohol in hand, when his name catches his attention.

“Loki? Loki!” Thor is bound to a chair a little bit away. Loki stands, offers another laugh and a goodbye, before walking towards him. “Loki!”

“Shhhh.” He flaps a hand at him, glancing around for the Grandmaster. “Shh.”

“What?” he whispers back.

“You're alive.” A knot of tension disappears at the sight of his brother. 

“Yes, of course I'm alive.”

“And how was I supposed to know that?” He nods, agreeing with the sentiment, then eyes him.

“Where's your chair?”

“I didn't get a chair.” He wasn't ever a prisoner.

“Well, get me out of this one.” 

“I can't.” He’s now the best chance of getting to Bruce.

“Get me out.”

“I can't.”

“What?”

“I managed to incur favor with the Grandmaster.”

“Oh, he's crazy.”

“I've gained his favor in the weeks I've been here.”

“Weeks?” Loki nods. “I just got here.”

“What are you two whispering about?” They both jerk at the whispered intrusion. “Time works real different here. On any other world, I'd be, like, millions of years old. But here on Sakaar…” The Grandmaster gives Loki this smile that has Thor giving him his patent ‘You cannot be serious right now’ look. Loki thinks his smile might be more of a grimace. “In any case, you know this uh, this uh… you called yourself Lord of Thunder?”

“God of Thunder,” he corrects, then looks at Loki and motions to the Grandmaster with his head. “Tell him."

“I have never met this man in my life.”

“He's my brother.” Loki shrugs.

“Adopted.” The Grandmaster looks between the two.

“Is he any kind of fighter?” He's looking at Loki for an answer.

“Take this thing out of my neck and I'll show you.” He needs to find out which scrapper brought him in so he can remove the device that acts like a shock collar.

“Now, listen to that. He's threatening me. Hey, Sparkles,” Thor glares at the name, “here's the deal. If you want to get back to Ass, uh place, Assberg-"

“Asgard."

“Uh huh. Any contender who defeats my champion wins their freedom.” Loki hides his wince by taking a drink. 

“Fine. Point me in the direction of whoever's ass I need to kick.” Loki's already coming up with plans and backup plans as the Grandmaster has Thor's chair follow him. “Loki!” He waves a bit and walks the other way.

“Odin, I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice, for those that have died-"

“The glorious death,” Loki finishes the saying with Thor, and he turns to glare at him.

“Thanks for the help.”

“I needed you here.” He throws a rock that goes through his stomach. “You didn't actually think I'd come down here, did you? It's disgusting.” Another rock. “Look, the champion he never shuts up about, it's Bruce, well, the Hulk. It took me weeks to get in the Grandmaster's favor, and I still cannot get close enough to Bruce to get him out.”

“Did you sleep with the Grandmaster?”

“Do you really want to talk about my sex life?”

“You slept with the Grandmaster.” He leans against the wall, shaking his head.

“You want to talk about my sex life.”

“So, I have to beat the Hulk to get free?”

“He's not going to let you win.”

“Bruce?” Loki shakes his head.

“The Grandmaster.” 

“So is there any point in even trying?”

“Yes. You have to win.”

“You just said-" He waves him quiet. 

“He's going to sabotage it if it looks like you're going to win. You have to get that far.”

“Why?”

“He’ll put you as another champion. He won't pit you two against each other if he thinks his Champion will lose. He moves his champions to the same wing. If you make it obvious you know Bruce, he’ll probably put you in the same room. I can't get close to him. You can.”

“And after?”

“Let's take it one step at a time.”

“You have no idea.” He glares at him.

“I was hoping to have my King help me so we can get back to Asgard and protect our people.” His eyes go wide and he seems to deflate. 

“Oh fuck, I'm the King.”

“You're not going to freak out on me now, are you Pikachu?” He takes a deep breath and straightens back up.

"You hang out with Tony too much." Loki doesn't see that as a bad thing. 

“What scrapper brought you in?”

“142.” Loki winces. “What?”

“She's the best of the best. I won't be able to get close enough to take the controller for that.” He points at the circle decide embedded in Thor's neck.

“Any ideas on how to leave?”

“We are surrounded by cosmic gateways. Problem is, I have no idea which one will get us even relatively close to Asgard.”

“I'll try and get ahold of Heimdall. He might be able to guide us.” 

“I'll contact you again after your fight.”

His nerves flair as his brother walks into the arena. He already hates this. The Grandmaster sits beside him a few seconds after the Hulk joins Thor.

“Yes! Hey!” Thor looks up at the Grandmaster and motions to the Hulk. “We know each other. He's a friend from work. Loki, this is Banner, the scientist I told you about!” Well, at least he didn't make it obvious he already knew him. Still, the weighted gaze on him confirms he lost any and all favor.

“Did you know about this?” He immediately shakes his head, plastering on an innocent look. The Grandmaster frowns and turns back to the fight. Thor gets knocked around, then the Hulk does. Every muscle of Loki's body is tense trying not to flinch at every hit. When the Hulk grabs Thor by the ankle and smashes him around like a ragdoll, almost an exact copy of the fight in Tony's penthouse, he can't stop the full body flinch, looking away for a moment. He has to sit on his hands to hide the spasming as he forces himself to stay put when the Hulk starts punching Thor into the ground. Odd light catches his attention, and he watches as Thor starts conducting lightning in a way he never has before, throwing the Hulk back.

Interesting. 

The Grandmaster holds out the controller, and he knows it's over. Hopefully he managed to read him right. Thor collapses, and the Hulk takes advantage, jumping above the stadium to body slam his downed brother.

Loki walks beside Scrapper 142, who Thor claims is not only Asgardian, but a Valkyrie, as well. The fact that Thor escaped, with Bruce, means one of two things. One, she has no idea Thor pickpocketed the controller, which Loki doubts. Two, he managed to get her loyalty, which is what he hopes happened. 

“I'm upset! I'm very upset. You know what I like about being upset? The blame. Right now, that's the mindset that I'm in. And you know who I'm blaming?” Yeah, all favor is definitely gone. 

“Grandmaster, I can-”

“Hey! Hey! Don't interrupt me!” he cuts Loki off, and Topaz, his ridiculous personal guard, goes to hand him the staff that literally melts people.

“Here you go.” Loki just raises an eyebrow at the woman. The Grandmaster tosses Topaz an incredulous look. 

“Why are you handing me the melt stick? He was interrupting. That's not a capital violation. Where was I? My precious champion has come up missing, and it's all because of that Lord of Thunder. It's all because of him. Your brother. Whatever the story is. Adopted, or complicated, or you know. I'm sure there's a big history. And your contender-” Uh, no, bring the attention back to Loki.

“My dear, if you give me 12 hours, I can bring them both back alive.”

“I can do it in two.” Loyalty or ambition dearest Valkyrie?

“I can do it in one.”

“Let's stop there. You know what? I woke up this morning thinking about a public execution. But for now, I'll settle for this sweet little ‘Who's gonna get him first?’ So, uh, well you're on the clock.” He waves them off, and Loki waits until they're alone to pin her against a wall.

“What have you done?”

“I don't answer to you, lackey.”

“Oh, because your position is so much better than mine. Now, did you help my brother, or did he just pull the wool over your eyes?” The Valkyrie flips their position.

“I don't help anyone.” The symbol on her forearm becomes visible.

“He was right. You are a Valkyrie.” Loki has her on the ground. “I heard you all died gruesome deaths.” The Valkyrie slams Loki into the wall, shin pressed against his chest.

“Choose your next words carefully.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. It must be a very painful,” Loki shoves her off, “memory.” His palm hits the other's forehead, pulling the memory to the forefront. 

An army of Valkyrie facing off against Aldrif. Them dying in hordes as Aldrif remains practically unscathed. A blonde Valkyrie sacrificing herself to save the brunette now on Sakaar. 

The memory ends as Loki is knocked to the ground. He doesn't stop the Valkyrie, knowing he deserves the fist flying at his face.

The Valkyrie leads Thor and Bruce into the room, and their eyes go wide. 

“I'm surprised.” He shrugs. 

“It makes her feel better and I did deserved it.”

“Why?” Bruce asks, eyeing the chains wrapped around Loki.

“I was a bastard.”

“Is that a Dragonfang?” Thor's attention moves to the sword now in the Valkyrie’s hand.

“It is.”

“My God. This is the famed sword of the Valkyrie.” Loki rolls his eyes at his awe.

“So, Asgard and Sakaar are about as far apart as far apart as any two known systems. Our best bet is a wormhole just outside of city limits. Refuel on Xandar, and we can be back in Asgard in 18 months.”

“We’re beyond Xander?” Valkyrie glares at Loki's question.

“How long did it take you to get from Xander to Earth with your ship?” Bruce frowns at Loki, obviously remembering that he was not gone for three years.

“A few weeks. But I have a warp drive.” He turns to Thor. “Were you able to get a hold of Heimdall?”

“Yeah. And we're going through the big one.” Thor points through the window.

“The devil's anus?”

“I did not know it was called that, but yes.”

“Who's anus?” Loki snickers at Bruce's wide eyed expression. He sticks his tongue out at him then looks at the gateway Thor is talking about. “That looks like a collapsing neutron star inside of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge.”

“We need another ship. That will tear mine to pieces.” 

“She's right. We need one that can withstand the geodetic strain from the singularity,” Thor agrees, making Loki smirk. Despite the stereotype of a dumb blond that he plays at, Thor isn't stupid. And Loki doesn't suffer fools. 

“And has an offline power steering system that could also function without the on board computer,” Bruce adds.

“And we need one with cup holders, because we're gonna die. So, drinks!” Loki meets his brother's eyes, ignoring Valkyrie’s comment.

“Let me guess.”

“Yes, I'm that good.” He smirks, and Thor sighs.

“He can get us a ship.” Bruce raises an eyebrow at him.

“I might have stolen his access codes.”

“While he slept with him.” His other eyebrow lifts. Loki just grins.

“We need to distract the guards then.” Valkyrie looks between the two. 

“Let’s start a revolution.” After a moment, Bruce shakes his head.

“Sometimes, I forget you two are siblings.” They both toss him sharp smirks, and Loki stands, the chains freezing and shattering instantly. Valkyrie stares at him.

“You let me-”

“I deserved it.” The next few minutes are spent planning between Thor and Valkyrie, while Loki and Bruce try to figure out how long they've been gone from Earth, and therefore, Asgard. 

“Well?” Thor asks as they leave, Bruce and Valkyrie one way, with them the other. 

“No idea. I'd call Tony, but my phone's not working properly.”

“Great.” They step into an elevator.

“Did Heimdall tell you how long Aldrif’s been there?”

“Same amount I'd been here.”

“This place doesn't make any fucking sense.” They fire at any guard that gets on their way, and Loki makes a mental note to bring one of these guns back to Tony. 

“Heimdall also informed me, Aldrif has killed the majority of the army and risen those in the tomb beneath the palace.”

“Wonderful.”

“And Fenrir.” He stops, rage bubbling up.

“She's using _my son_ to further her own goals?” Another thoughts hits him. “Odin kept him entombed _beneath my feet_?!”

“Loki.” A few ships crumple as his magic lashes out. "Loki.” He waits until he has his full attention. “Asgard needs fighters.”

“You want me to stay behind and bring the revolution to Asgard.”

“Can you?” He stares at Thor. “Can-”

“Yes,” he snaps, taking a step back.

“Loki, I'm not going to let them hurt Fenrir.” He just nods and motions to the red ship nearby. He presses a kiss to his forehead before walking to the ship. 

Norns, he hasn't done that since they were children. It's a habit their mother instilled in them. 

He leaves to find the Kronan, Korg. Surprisingly, his luck is good. He's leading the other rebels towards the hangar.

“Hey mister. We're about to jump on that enormous spaceship. Want to come?”

“You do look like you're in desperate need of leadership.”

“Why, thank you.” He raises an eyebrow. Thor was not kidding about him. The chosen ship is around the same size as his, but clunkier, and he wrinkles his nose. His is better. He manages to see the Commodore fly into the Devil's Anus as they leave the hangar, and sets off after it.

“Brace yourself,” he calls over his shoulder once their ship hits the gateway a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, uh, I apologize if this chapter is mostly dialogue. I know I have a habit of focusing too much on that. I think future chapters are better. No promises though.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki can't resist as he steps off the ship, raising his voice to be heard over all of the clamor, “You're savior is here." He even tosses his arms out to the side in a grand gesture. “Did you miss me?” He moves through the crowd. “Alright, everyone on the ship.”

“Welcome home,” Heimdall says, stopping beside him. “I saw you coming.”

“Of course you did.” Frigga lays a hand on his shoulder. “Hello Mother. Fenrir!” He laces the name with magic, intending to shatter whatever magic Aldrif placed on him. Instantly, the giant wolf grappling with the Hulk bounds at him. Moments before collision, he shifts into an 11 year old looking boy.

“Father.” He’s shaking.

“I've got you,” he murmurs. “I've got you.” Heimdall and Frigga are staring at him, and he meets Frigga’s gaze head on. “Fenrir, I need you to go with your grandmother. I need you two to get on the ship.” Frigga nods in understanding, and Fenrir tightens his grip. “Please Fen, please. I need you safe." Bright green eyes blink at him a few times before he nods jerkily and steps beside Frigga. “Go.” The two head to the ship just as yelling catches Loki’s attention. Thor is channeling lightning again, and he grins a bit, jumping into the battle. They meet up somewhere around the middle.

“You're late.” He raises an eyebrow.

“You're missing an eye.” 

“This isn’t over.” Valkyrie swaggers by, and they turn with her to face Aldrif. 

“Hit her with a lightning blast.” Loki motions at her. 

“I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning. It did nothing,” he complains.

“We just need to hold her off until everyone's on board.” Thor shakes his head. 

“It won't end there. The longer Aldrif's on Asgard, the more powerful she grows. She'll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now.”

“So what do we do?” Valkyrie asks, looking between the siblings.

“I'm not doing ‘Get Help’.” Thor snorts, and Loki grins. 

Thor looks back at the ship filling with citizens before saying, “Asgard's not a place, it's a people. Loki, this was never about stopping Ragnarok. This was about causing Ragnarok. Surtur's crown, the vault. It's the only way.” His eyes go wide.

“Bold move, brother. Even for me.”

“Can you do it?”

“Don't you trust me, big brother?” They exchange a grin before he teleports to the vault. Glowing blue catches his eye before he reaches the crown, and the Space Stone slips into his pocket dimension. That's all of them, safe and protected. He grabs the crown and places it in the eternal flame. “With the eternal flame, I resurrect you.” He backs up as the fire demon starts to grow. The Destroyer walks in, most of its plates mangled, making every motion stilted. He flings magic at it, sending it to his cave, and turns back to the eternal flame. Once Surtur stops pulling from it, he brushes his fingers along the rim, wincing at the absolute heat radiating from the fire demon. The flame vanishes, and he jerks backwards. He’s not fast enough, Surtur’s leg bumping into his arm. His skin instantly turns blue as he tries to combat the melting heat. With a hiss, he teleports to the stables. “Woah, woah, easy. It's just me.” The horse in the stall in front of him stops and lifts his front most hoof. He gives a wordless snarl at the rune carved in his ankle, and draws a dagger. A brief pause is all he gives himself before slicing the rune to break it’s hold. Immediately, a boy who looks 15 stands in his place. Sleipnir, another one of his children that Odin took from him.

“Odin-"

“Is dead,” he interrupts. “Now come. We need to leave considering I just started Ragnarok.” His eyes widen, and he allows Loki to teleport them to the ship, landing beside his mother and son.

“Loki!”

“I'm fine, Mother.” Fenrir looks really worried, so he lays his non blue hand on his cheek. “I am fine, darling. Promise.” He nods after a moment, and Loki kisses his forehead. “Now, where is my fool of a brother?” Frigga rolls her eyes. “Mother, have you seen Thor since we returned to Asgard?”

“No. Why?” Loki winces and motions for them to follow him. Thor is in a side room with Heimdall, Bruce, and Valkyrie, his back to the door. “You cut your hair.” Loki can see every line tense, before he turns with a reassuring look. 

“Yes, my hair was cut.” Horror and concern fill Frigga's face when she sees his missing eye. His attention latches onto Loki’s arm, though. “You're hurt.”

“I bumped into Surtur on the way out. I'm fine.” He waves him off, sitting in a chair and pushing out the one on either side of him for Fenrir and Sleipnir. “So what now?” 

“We cannot live on the ship, long term. We need land.” Thor takes the seat beside Sleipnir.

“Vanaheim will house us,” Frigga says, but Loki shakes his head.

“Short term, sure, but not long term. Uncle Frey wants his throne back, and he will chafe under the watch of Asgard. Brother, do you remember where Odin took me to speak with me? In Norway?”

“You want to settle on Earth?” Bruce pipes up. He shakes his head again. 

“No. Earth might recognize Thor as King of Asgard, but the All Father title means nothing. It will not do to have other Realms come in, only to see the host Realm not honor that title. It's just asking for trouble.”

“Can you use the place Father took you as a base to create a new Asgard?” Thor is the first to comprehend what he means to do.

“Not alone. It would take me decades.”

“But with mages from Alfheim, Vanaheim, and Jotunheim, it’s possible?” He nods with a grin. 

“I am still unsure as to how she escaped,” Frigga sighs. “I don't understand how Odin weakened so much.” Loki shifts uncomfortably.

“Loki?” Thor is staring at him. “What's wrong?”

“My arm twinged. I'm fine.” He brushes it off. Thor continues to stare, so he raises an eyebrow. “I'm fine.” He wants to groan when he doesn't manage to convince him, but settles for letting all of his skin go sapphire blue. Fenrir’s fingers dance along his skin.

“I don't remember this,” he mutters, tracing a raises line.

“I didn't know this,” he replies, voice gentle as he watches his face. He smiles at him.

“I know you're not her, Father.” Relief fills him. Thor lays a kind hand on his neck.

“Would you be willing to speak with Uncle Frey? Vanaheim would be better for the Aesir than Earth.”

“Yes. Bruce, I'll take you back home first. I need to drop some stuff off at my cave.”

“I'll fill Tony and the others in.”

“What do you have?”

“Well, the Melt Stick for starters.”

“You took the Grandmaster's melt stick?” Valkyrie's eyes go wide, and Loki flashes her a smirk.

“Yeah. Tesseract. Eternal Flame. And I need to make sure the Destroyer is deactivated.” Thor just laughs. “Fen, Sleipnir, do you want to come with me, or stay with your uncle and grandmother?”

“I’ll stay,” Sleipnir says quietly, now curled in his chair. 

“I’ll come with you.” He kissed Sleipnir’s forehead, then teleports to the Compound, pulling Bruce and Fenrir with him, and sucks in a breath as his arm jostles.

“You're blue.” Loki turns wide eyes on Laura Barton. He had forgotten she was here, given everything.

“I'm Jotun. Blue.”

“Where have you guys been?” Tony asks, only to stare at Fenrir. “Who's he?”

“I've got it.” Bruce pats his uninjured shoulder. 

“He's Fenrir, my son.” Then he's gone again, moving the two of them to his treasure room to put up his spoils. The melt stick and one of the guns from Sakaar go into the weapons room. The Destroyer is in the same room as his ship, and he enjoys Fenrir’s look of awe when he takes it in as he checks the robot. “We’ll come back. I promise. Ready?” He nods, taking Loki’s hand. They teleport again, this time to Alfheim. And end up interrupting a dinner between Frey, Gerdr, and Farbauti.

“Loki, are you alright?” Frey stands, studying him in concern.

“I'm fine. Hungry?” He looks at Fenrir, who nods. Helping himself to their food and table, he sits them down and makes him a plate. A purposely careless motion invites Frey to sit back down at his own table. He rolls his eyes, but complies. “Odin is dead. Aldrif was freed. Asgard, the place, was destroyed. Aldrif and Surtur are dead. And Thor is King and All Father. We will reside on Vanaheim for the duration it takes to create a new Asgard. Questions, comments, concerns?” They just stare at him. “No? Grand.” He pulls out his phone. ‘ _Do you have any access to videos from Thor’s banishment in New Mexico_?’ 

A few seconds later, Tony replies with a simple, ‘ _yeah_ ’.

‘ _Want to look at The Destroyer? He's damaged currently._ ’

‘ _Um, yes???!!!_ ’

‘ _I have a melt stick and a gun that might interest you, as well._ ’ He gets exclamation marks in return.

“Loki,” he hums and looks at Frey, “how was Aldrif defeated?” 

“We caused Ragnarok.” He tilts his head. “I'm not even surprised anymore that you were aware of her existence.”

“You did not know of her?” Farbauti frowns at him.

“No. But that seemed to be a common habit of Odin's, hiding heritages.”

“Did you know Laufey was your father before you killed him?” Gerdr asks shrewdly.

“For a few hours, yes.” It seems to take her aback slightly, and Loki looks to Frey. “No concerns about us residing on Vanaheim until a new Asgard can be created?”

“Will you be working alone?”

“Not unless necessary. The All Father intends to ask Jotunheim, Alfheim, and Vanaheim for willing mages to help, and perhaps the dwarves as well. There is no intention to remain on Vanaheim long, Thor is aware you will chafe under the watch of the Aesir.” He raises an eyebrow when Frey goes to argue that last point.

“Are you going to introduce us to your friend?” He motions to Fenrir who is finishing his food. 

“Fenrir, meet Lord Frey, Princess Gerdr, and Lady Farbauti.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you." His son nods his head respectfully.

“Fenrir, the wolf?” 

“Yes, I can shift into a wolf.”

“I was not aware you were so young,” Frey murmurs, discomfort clear. Ice starts to creep across the table from where Loki is sitting.

“Lord Frey, were you aware of where he was imprisoned?”

“Well, you see-” 

“Father.” Frey's eyes go wide when Fenrir calls him father, and he turns in response.

“Yes, my child?”

“The table is too pretty to ruin.” Loki tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. Fenrir instantly returns the expression.

“Anyways Lord Frey, King Thor wanted you to be aware of the changes so there wouldn't be any unnecessary tension. We should return home. Have a good day.” Fenrir stands as he does and steps closer so he can teleport them easier. He takes them to the Compound, aware the ship would be a bad idea, and wraps his arms around Fenrir. He returns the hug just as tight.

“Loki?” He pulls back to look at Bruce who's standing with the others. “How'd it go?”

“Fine. I'm liable to punch the next person who knew where Fenrir was imprisoned, and since I'm pretty sure that would be my mother, I figured I should come here.” Fenrir yawns. “Tired, Fen?” He nods, eyes more closed than open at this point. “I'll be right back.” Tony waves him on, and he leads Fenrir to his room at the Compound. “This building has an AI named JARVIS. Should you wake before I return, he can direct you to me. JARVIS-"

“I will watch over your son, Mister Liesmith,” he reassures him. 

“Thank you, J.” Loki kisses Fenrir's forehead again, relishing in the ability to do so once more, before leaving the room. He doesn't make it back to the common as the day finally catches up to him, his knees buckling under its weight. 

“Sir, Mister Liesmith requires assistance.” Tony immediately stands and heads in his direction at JARVIS’ worried tone.

“Where is he?”

“Just around the corner, sir. He… he collapsed.” He speeds up, hearing the others do the same behind him. He turns the corner and his worry spikes. He’s sitting with his back to the wall, shaking and covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Lokes?” A choked off noise comes from him, and as Tony kneels next to him, he realizes he’s trying not to sob. He flounders for a moment, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and tosses a ‘help me’ look at his team. Laura takes pity on him and moves to Loki's other side. 

“What's wrong, sweetie?”

“He was imprisoned be- beneath my feet. He was under me the entire- the entire time. Three centuries, for three centuries he was trapped, and I couldn't- I couldn't find him. I couldn't, I couldn't, I just- I failed.” Laura looks at him, horrified, and he's aware his own expression matches. 

“You couldn't have known. And I'm sure Fenrir doesn't hold it against you,” Laura soothes, but Loki just shakes his head. 

“I need to find Jormungandr. He's- he's the youngest, the only one still lost. I have to- I have to find him.”

“We will find him. Okay? Let us help, we can cover more ground that way.” Loki’s hand grips his, eyes wide and hopeful.

“You’d- you'd do that?”

“Yes, sweetheart, yeah, we’ll help.”


	11. Chapter 11

Thor looks furious, two people behind him refusing to meet their eyes. For a second, Tony can only stare at Thor's eyepatch. Then his question clicks.

“He’s asleep. He, uh, he kinda broke down after putting Fenrir to bed.” The blonde woman with Thor flinches.

“Unsurprising,” the teenage boy beside Thor says. “He took Fenrir and Jormungandr’s disappearances the hardest.” Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Are you his too?”

“Yes, there are four of us. Hela, Fen, and Jor are all blood siblings. I am not, though they still treat me as such. When Odin took us, his enchantments stopped us from aging as well. Hela was okay with this since she doesn't mind being perpetually 19. She took over the realm she was banished to, and is now the queen of Helheim. Father visits her whenever he can slip away from Odin and Heimdall’s gazes. I've been 15 for three centuries, and I hate it. Being stuck in puberty is awful. However, Father could visit me whenever, and I had freedom to run even if Odin carved a rune sequence into my ankle to prevent me from shifting out of my horse form. He had no idea where Fen was, and he’s 11, young enough to not fully understand what was happening. Father wasn't able to find him and ease any discomfort or fear he had, and it drove him insane. Jor, he’s only six. The amount of times that he almost went to Heimdall to beg him to search for them, only to be stopped by the panic of Odin finding out he was looking.” He shakes his head, eyes closed in pain.

“It was a valid fear. I would've been required to tell Odin had anyone asked after those two.” The dark skinned man with golden eyes tips his head down.

“And now that Odin is dead? Will you tell me where my nephew is?”

“He is off the coast of Norway, near the ocean floor in a cage made of enchanted rock.” Thor goes completely rigid.

“This had better not be the same damn coast that Odin took him to to tell him of Aldrif.” Heimdall tips his head down again. There's a crack of thunder, and lightning races along Thor's arms.

“He is dead, Uncle.” The teen’s words calm the storm.

“Thank you Tony, Lady Laura, for comforting my brother.”

“No problem, Point Break.” Tony shrugs it off. “How are you? You're down an eye since we last talked.”

“Bit disappointed actually. Had Odin not locked Aldrif away, I'm nearly certain the three of us would've gotten along.”

“I’m slightly concerned that that’s your biggest issue right now, not the loss of your eye,” Rhodey points out. Thor shrugs.

“Aldrif will more than likely end up in Helheim,” the teen- Tony should learn his name- interjects. “Hela will probably not be very kind considering how she charmed Fen into obeying her.” Thor winces, then scrubs at his face.

“Hela is perfectly able to make her own decisions, as was Aldrif. I need to ask around to see which mages will help Loki. I also need to figure out a way to get to Jor.”

“I actually have an idea for that.” A single blue eye locks onto Tony, who smirks. “Leave that to me.”

“Thank you.” The teen is sitting straighter, staring at him.

“It’s no problem, kid. One, he’s six, two, it’s Loki.”

“Sleipnir.” The teen turns to Thor. “This is Sleipnir.” He’s smiling knowingly at Tony. Sleipnir’s eyes go wide.

“I forgot to introduce myself. My apologies.”

“It’s fine, kid. I’m Tony, this is Rhodey, Pepper, Laura, Darcy, Betty, Jane, and Stephen.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you. This is Lady Frigga, Heimdall, Sif, and Brunnhilde.” Sif and Brunnhilde are the two women warriors in the room. Sif is standing behind Frigga, while Brunnhilde is sprawled in the chair beside Sleipnir. Thor’s eyes focus on Jane when she shifts.

“Please do not worry, Lady Jane. My heart is yours.” Sif goes rigid, even as Jane blushes and Darcy cooes. There’s a soft snort from behind them. Loki is leaning against the kitchen counter, something vicious in his eyes.

“Careful Thor. Sif has a habit of committing treason when she thinks she’s in the right.”

“I do not!”

“Going to Jotunheim with us after the failed coronation.” He lifts a finger. “Disobeying my order to not help Thor during his banishment.” Another finger joins the first. “Helping us escape Asgard with Jane.” A third finger. “Seems like a habit to me.” He pulls herself up to sit on the counter.

“You are the one that ruined his coronation!”

“With Jotuns, no less,” Loki mocks.

“What?” Frigga is looking at Loki with wide eyes.

“Considering I asked him to stop the coronation, and considering we needed to go to Jotunheim for… something, he wasn’t in the wrong.” Thor glares for a moment at Sif, who stares at him in shock.

“Why?” Frigga is focused on Thor now.

“I was not ready to take the throne, but Odin would not listen. Loki was kind enough to sabotage it to give me more time.”

“Though that is kind of where everything fell apart. We needed to go to Jotunheim, but the warriors three and Sif insisted on coming with us and fucked it all up. It was by saving Fandral that I found out I was Jotun. And it all went downhill from there.”

“Speaking of things going downhill,” Loki cocks an eyebrow at his brother, “I know where Jor is.” Every muscle of his tenses.

“Please remember to breathe, Mister Liesmith,” FRIDAY rings out, and it makes Loki take a shaky breath.

“Off the coast of Norway, caged at the ocean floor. Where Odin told you of Aldrif.” Everyone flinches as all of the windows of the penthouse shatter inward. “Loki!” The dishes are all rattling, and a blur flies through the room, colliding with Loki. It goes silent. “Dr. Strange, can you open a portal from us to you, please,” Thor murmurs, eyes locked onto his brother. Tony recognizes Fenrir from where he’s wrapped around Loki’s waist now. The portal opens, and another blur flies through. Sleipnir hugs both Loki and Fenrir, whispers filling the air. A sharp flick of Loki’s wrist has the windows fixed. Thor stares for a few more moments. “I need to gather mages. Call me if you need me, or before you go for Jor. Whichever comes first.”

“Sure thing, Pikachu.” Thor takes one more look at Loki before ending the call.

“My apologies, Tony.”

“You’re fine, Lokes. It’s understandable. I have an idea on how to reach him and get him out. I’m assuming he’s also a shapeshifter.” He nods, still holding onto his kids. “We’ll get him soon. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

Hours later, and both Sleipnir and Fenrir are in bed, Loki sitting next to Darcy on the couch. “Oh, hey, nearly forgot.” Tony stops before he can walk out of the living room. “Loki, can I borrow you?” His head tilts, but he’s calmer than he has been since they returned, and Tony has a feeling this will help even more. 

“Sure.” He stands, and Darcy pouts.

“You can come, too, Dar-2 D2.” Her face lights up. “Smurf, can you teleport us to the Tower? I want to show you something.” Loki cocks an eyebrow but nods. He brings the Loki and Darcy down to the research lab, bouncing in impatience. He can’t believe he almost forgot.

“Dr. Stark!” He can see Loki recognize the voice, his eyes widening slightly. “Loki!” The bold redhead flings her arms around Loki in a hug. Snickers draw their attention to her girlfriend who’s leaning against the nearest desk.

“Let her breathe, Quinn.”

“But I haven’t seen him in months, beyond selfies with sights in the background that make me so jealous. That wasn’t remotely fair.” Quinn pulls back to pout at Loki. A large grin is splitting his face.

“I know.” Kana starts laughing as Quinn clutches at her heart. Loki turns an ecstatic yet curious gaze on Tony.

“I was curious about the two teens that showed you social media. Miss Baker’s explosions fit in well here in R&D. Miss Koi does perfectly in security. Happy only has happy things to say about her.” Kana preens, then turns an inquisitive look on Loki.

“So, where were you?”

“Andromeda Galaxy.” Loki’s grin widen as the two girls gape. The clamor nearly makes Tony jump as they start talking at once. One of their questions ring out in his head, an idea taking root, and he’s slightly surprised he hadn’t thought of it before. _‘Can we go with you?’_

They all give Loki space as he wraps his arms around the six year old boy, and he clings back just as tightly. Sleipnir and Fenrir join the pile, and a young woman joins them within a few seconds. Must be Hela.

Loki's kids, Laura's kids, and Peter and Harley, who Loki keeps calling Tony's kids, are all passed out in a blanket fort in the middle of the living room when Tony comes in to grab coffee. Loki doesn't hesitate, moving to his side to wrap him in a hug. He seems surprised for a moment, before returning the hug just as tight.

“Thank you,” he murmurs. He shakes his head.

“No need for thanks, Lokes. He's six.”

“Still. Your help and ideas are much appreciated, and I'm very grateful.”

“I have another idea, if you're up for it?” He pulls back slightly to look down at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Do you have an extra Apple?”

“Yeah. I've got a few.”

“Let's see if we can reverse engineer it. Then we can give one to Baker and Koi. That way they can come with us during our next foray into space.” He tenses up at the words, pulling back farther as both eyebrows drop into a furrow.

“‘Us’?”

“Yeah, us. I can’t be a man of the future if I don’t even know what today holds, now can I?”

“Are you sure about this?” Loki grins at Tony's question, smoothing down his black suit.

“Relax, we've been trained in diplomacy since we were kids. The UN isn't going to be an issue. For either of us.” Thor lays a hand on his shoulder. He's wearing his armor since he's presenting himself as the King of Asgard and the All Father. Loki's in Earth clothes since he wants to give off the image that he's a person, just like them.

Tony drops four folders on the table in front of Loki, making him look up from Asgard’s plans.

“Wanna go talk to the Defenders with me?” He could use a break.

“Sounds entertaining.” Entering Alias Private Investigation, they hear an argument up ahead. Tony knocks on the door and sticks his head in.

“Hi, sorry, are we interrupting?”

“Tony Stark?”

“Yup. The one and only. Miss Jones, are you busy?”

“No, he was just leaving.” There’s a beat of silence before a man storms out of the room, nearly colliding with Loki. He arches an eyebrow as he stops and pales.

“I believe she said to leave.” He scrambles for the door without looking back. When Loki steps into the office, Jones’ eyes lock onto him. He’s beginning to think that him coming was not a good idea.

“Miss Jones, I’m here to discuss an opportunity for you-”

“If he is involved, then no.” Yes, perhaps this was not a good idea.

“There were outside factors concerning his attack on New York.”

“I don’t care about that. You mind controlled people.” The words are spit at him in an accusation, and Loki realizes that she has experience with that subject. Negative experience.

“Yes, I did. You’ve had it done to yourself, haven’t you?” Jones’ chair scrapes along the floor as she stands.

“Woah, woah, woah! Loki, you are not helping. That’s one of those outside factors I was talking about.” Tony has his hands up between the two of them, but Loki keeps Jones’ gaze. “Loki had someone in his head, too.”

“Yes, I did, but again Tony, my actions were my own. I chose to control them. I was not forced to.” He pats Tony on the shoulder with a wry grin. “Miss Jones, yes, you are correct. I took over several people’s minds. It is something I regret, alongside the death toll I raised. However, nothing I say or do now will erase that. The world could use your help, though. A being named Thanos is intending to come here and kill half the population. We are building a team, a proper team, to help defeat him. If you join, I can promise that you will never have to interact with me, and whenever possible, you will not even have to see me.”

“Bambi, that’s not fair to you.”

“Every action has a consequence.”

“You had someone in your head?”

“Yes, I was the Mind Stone’s first victim. However, since Thanos needed me to react to the situations around me in order to take over, he decided to monitor me instead of control me.” Jones is still watching him warily. “I can place shields around you that make you impervious to mental manipulations. While the kind I put on Tony and Thor are mental in nature, I can put an external one on you, if you wish. That way whoever did so to you will no longer be able to command you.”

“I need to think about it.” They leave shortly after that.

Tony sighs, “That could have gone better.”

“It could have gone worse.”


	12. Chapter 12

The room is deathly still, everyone staring at the two of them.

“Nebula!”

“Loki!” Neither of them move their swords leveled at the other’s throat at their siblings’ admonishment. Loki smirks at the Luphomoid assassin.

“I see you’ve finally cut your strings, darling.” Nebula sneers as she presses her blade harder into Loki’s neck. His smirk just widens. Gamora and Thor step forward, but Loki holds up his other hand. “Stay out of this. Both of you. We don’t need our siblings to handle our problems. Right Nebula?”

“Stay out of it, Gamora.” Nebula’s eyes search his face. “He has the Power Stone.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“He’s going to Knowhere to get the Reality Stone.”

“He won’t find it.” Loki’s smile is wide, and perhaps a touch unstable, but it’s Nebula, so that’s okay.

“Good.” Nebula removes her blade, and Loki puts his up as well. “He should have heeded your warning.”

“It will be his downfall,” he agrees.

“I’m confused,” Tony raises a hand, and Nebula turns to him.

“I was there when he fell before Thanos. I saw Thanos torture him to get information on the Infinity Gems when he realized he was Odin’s son. Loki warned him that he may hurt him today, but he will destroy him tomorrow.” 

Gamora cuts in and says, “Eventually, he gave in and told Thanos he could get him the Space Stone. He gifted him with the Mind Stone to fulfill his plans, but then he lost.”

“On purpose.” Nebula glares at Gamora. “He lost on purpose. Everything has a consequence, and a cost.” Loki grins as Nebula parrots his words back at him. “He cost him the Space and Mind Stones. You have the Power and the Reality Stones as well, don’t you?”

“Soul, too. Though technically, I don’t have the mind stone. I do know where it is. Same with the Time Stone. Both are under my protection, however.” Nebula starts laughing, a hysterical edge to it, and the Guardians of the Galaxy look uncomfortable with the noise.

“Sister?” Gamora takes a hesitant step forward.

“You can actually do it. You can kill him.” There’s a feverish hope alight in her eyes, and Loki tilts his head.

“If anyone deserves to, it’s us.” He makes sure that Nebula knows without a doubt that ‘us’ means the two of them. He holds out a hand with a razor sharp grin. “He thought we were pets. He thought wrong.” Nebula matches his smile.

“Our freedom isn’t taken so easily.”

“That is… terrifying.” Loki turns to meet Peter’s eyes, the half mortal, half something, that tricked Ronan with a dance off.

“Yeah, yeah, our ship is damaged. Do you know of somewhere I can get the pieces?” the raccoon cuts in.

“Rocket,” Gamora hisses, glaring at him while he just shrugs. Loki turns to look at Tony who has a gleam of curiosity in his eyes.

“I might be able to help with that.”

Loki collapses across the couch, magic keeping his coffee from sloshing over the edge of his mug. HIs head lands on Tony’s lap with a soft sigh. He slides his feet between the arm of the couch and Rhodey’s legs, wriggling slightly. 

“You okay, Reindeer Games?” He hums softly. “You’ve been gone for three days.” Damn, no wonder he’s so exhausted.

“Sir, Mr. Odinson is calling.” JARVIS pulls up a video call, Thor’s eyes immediately locking onto Loki.

“Hey, Point Break, how’s being King treating you?”

“Wonderful. I just wanted to make sure he got there alright.” Loki halfheartedly flips him off. He snorts lightly. “Yeah, he’ll be fine.”

“What’s he been up to?” Rhodey asks, hand a comfortable weight on his ankle.

“He created the pocket dimension that will hold the new Asgard Realm, enlarging it enough to create the base that the land will sit on. And he did it mostly on his own since only a handful of mages can create permanent pocket dimensions, and none as large as this.” Loki yawns, conjuring a straw so that he doesn’t have to move to drink her coffee. “It should have been impossible if you listen to the other mages.” Thor sounds proud, but he doesn’t have enough energy to look. “You have the week off, Loki. Rest. The dwarves and mages can follow your plans well enough that you don’t need to micromanage.” Sleeping for a week sounds amazing actually, so he hums an agreement. A few moments later, someone is pulling his drink away, but he doesn’t care enough to do anything about it. 

He wakes up in his bed, Fenrir and Jormungandr asleep beside him. A holographic display of the time appears, and he flashes JARVIS’s sensor a smile and mouths a thank you. It’s early enough that he’s able to lay there with her kids for an hour before Fenrir wakes up.

“Morning,” he murmurs, watching his green eyes light up.

“Morning, Father.” Jor starts stretching, eventually cracking a gold eye open. 

“Hungry?” They both nod, so they make their way to the kitchen, finding Rhodey and Laura already cooking. “Want a hand?” he offers, but Rhodey shakes his head. 

“We’re almost done. Go join the others.” The living room is full of talking, and his kids slip right in with the other kids’ conversation.

“Sleep well?” Tony asks as Loki sits between him and Darcy.

“Yes. How did I get from here to there?”

“Spider-Man carried you.” His attention shifts to the 15 year old sitting with the other kids, mask firmly in place. His gaze shifts to the Guardians of the Galaxy, and he wonders how long Peter will feel uncomfortable around them, how long it will take before he trusts them enough to take off the mask.

“I got a picture!” Darcy squeals, showing him a picture of him safely cradled in the teen’s arms. Huh, he looks small in that picture. Soft. 

“That's a good picture.” Tony turns to him while they're eating.

“Can I take a look at your ship? The Guardians’ ship has this one piece that broke, and I want to have a base to work with. I think I saw one when I was testing out the DNI.”

“Of course. So, Jane, when I started Ragnarok, I destroyed the Bifrost. Want to help rebuild it? You'd be working heavily with Heimdall.” That light that they get in their eyes when they science fills Jane's face. “I'm going to take that as a yes. I don't know what you'll need, so you're in charge of it.” He leans in close to Tony when the attention shifts off of him. “If I ever overstep a line by moving your team members around or having them do something, please tell me. I don't want to undermine your authority.” 

“You're the co-leader, Smurf. You have just as much right as Rhodey and I do.” Loki’s eyes widen. “Rhodey is in charge on the field and in training, I've got Earth politics and tech, and you've got Space politics and magic. If Asgard needs help with their rainbow bridge, that's your area of expertise. You do what you think is best.” 

“I'm glad you were one of those sent to stop me.” Now it's his turn to stare in shock. “It would have been a lot more difficult to do what I needed if I didn't have your brains and bravery opposing me.”

Loki has no problem with sitting the Guardians down while Tony's in the lab.

“I am Groot.”

“No, you're not in trouble,” Loki reassures Groot. “You guys may have noticed that there is a touch of overprotective behavior towards Tony, yes? And that it's ramped up quite a bit recently?” They all nod. “I'm here to show you why. Colonel Rhodes would be here as well, but he was called away to a UN meeting. JARVIS.”

“Right away, Mister Liesmith.” Thanks to JARVIS’ capabilities, nearly every moment of Tony's life has been documented past his creation. News reports on Tony's kidnapping in Afghanistan, his return and shutdown of the weapons branch. Video of him creating his suit, of Pepper helping him switch out his reactor, of Stane taking the reactor. Then comes the press conference where Tony admits to being Iron Man. Next is palladium poisoning and the Widow becoming his PA. Whiplash appears, Tony creates a new element to stay alive, and Hammer fucks up the world expo. Then his fake/not fake invasion. That gets him a few side eyes. Tony's house gets blown up, they deal with Extremis, and then Loki’s harried call about the helicarriers. Next is Ultron, Vision and FRIDAY supplying the memories JARVIS doesn't have. They see him shield Thor’s mind, then Tony, frowning over how the Witch was on the team. They see his conversation with Tony and Thor about the Power Stone, and he has to explain that he astral projected to Xander during their dance off and had to find a ship to get there. Then comes Lagos while both him and Thor are off planet, and Civil War hits. They're horrified as they watch those events unfold, furious when Rogers attacks, worried as they hear the damage to Tony. Last is his pathetic letter, Betty's attempted kidnapping, and Laura's attempted kidnapping.

“Holy shit.” Peter scrubs at his face.

“He's been through so much. You've been through so much.” Mantis is staring at him with big, wet eyes.

“Yes, that's why we seem overprotective of him.” 

“They let her on the team after she screwed with their heads?”

“The Scarlet Bitch? Yes, they did.”

“That's not- that's not how a team should behave! They used him.” Oh, Gamora is pissed.

“For once, I agree with you.” Nebula looks just as furious, staring at the TV that was just on.

“I am Groot.” Yes, he agrees. Tony deserves to be protected. 

“The reason we seem even more protective recently; The US government wants to pardon the Avengers and bring them back for the fight against the Mad Titan. The UN is pushing for Tony to house them here in the Compound since we're the only ones that can ‘keep an eye on them and control them if necessary’.” The Guardians all express outraged disbelief over the newest development. “Tony agreed. Not that we really have much choice. They'll be housed in the East Wing, with no access to the West Wing.” Loki looks over the seven in front of him, an idea forming. “I have a question. We've been looking for a new name since Rogers and company pulled this shit. Are you willing to share the Guardians?”

Loki is sitting in the living room, finishing the last few touches on his new vambraces. They’ve taken him longer than expected, but with everything that’s happened, it’s not too surprising. Nervous shifting draws his attention up. Cooper is standing nearby, fidgeting.

“Is everything alright, Cooper?” It takes another minute for the child to gather his words.

“Are they really coming here?” He sets the vambrace down and pats the spot next to him. Once he’s sitting, Loki turns to face him.

“Yes, the Avengers are coming here.” He seems distraught at the news.

“Can you help me with something?”

“Of course, little one.”

“He told my mom that he was home for good. That he retired. But then he just left again. Mom cried a lot after he left. I don’t want him near her, or Lila, or Nathaniel.” While the sentiment is expected, who he came to is not.

“Of course. May I ask why you chose me and not one of the other Guardians?”

“You saved us in the plane. I know Tony, Thor, Dr. Strange, and Bruce were there too. But you’re the one that helped us. Lila really looks up to you. You’re her personal hero. I’m going to ask Tony, too. He’s been really nice to us, letting us live here.” Loki smiles, running a hand through Cooper’s hair.

“Let’s go find him then.”


End file.
